


Difficult Decisions

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Derek is an idiot, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, F/M, M/M, stiles dont need no alpha wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek left town eight years ago. And now he's back. But things have changed in Beacon Hills. Things are better. The pack is a lot bigger and happier than when he left. Then he finds out why. He finds out who came back while he was gone. Difficult decisions must be made, like whether or not he's even going to be allowed back into the pack after deserting them for eight years. But will they be made correctly? And more importantly, who is that with Stiles and why do they have children with them? Children with Stiles hair and happy, ADHD behavior. What is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yea. There's some violence in this and a bit of bad language but not much. If anything in here needs a trigger warning, let me know and I'll put one on. I'm not all that good with knowing what needs one and what doesn't so help is appreciated on that. Okiedokie Imma go. Enjoy.

Derek didn’t mean to come back. At least, not at first. At first he was just running. He’d tried dating again, and as usual it ended badly. So he ran. He didn’t bother trying to figure out where to, he just got in the Camaro and ran. And then, when he finally saw where he was going, it was almost too late. He pulled to the side of the road and stared at the sign ahead of him.

 _‘Welcome to beacon Hills California!’_ It said cheerfully.

He stared in shock at the words. ‘Beacon Hills’. A town he hasn’t stepped foot in since the day he ran away. Eight years ago. He last passed this sign a week after the kanima problem was solved, unable to deal with everything. A day after his uncle tried to kill him. A day after he killed his uncle. An hour after he packed his bags. Half an hour after he cut off the pack and heard them howl from the loss. A minute after he sent his last text to the pack. And then he was gone. And now he was sitting in front of this sign again, with an obvious choice in front of him. He can turn around and drive away again, or he could go forward and make amends. He could see the pack he’s missed for the past eight years. He could see the people he’s dreamt about for eight years. He could see the people he’s had nightmares about, nightmares where they’re dying and he can’t help them.

He took a deep breath and made the decision he felt was the stupidest. He pulled away from the curb, and drove into town.

 

He pulled up to the park near the center of town and got out. He needs to figure out what’s happened in the last eight years and where better to go than the public records building by the park. He got out and started walking towards the building, keeping his head low so he wasn’t recognized. And then the wind shifted, blowing across the park now, and he heard it. A laugh that sent him spinning into the past. He twisted and stared across the green park at the source of the laugh, unable to move.

On the grass in the park was a man in a plaid shirt and jeans with short hair and a woman leaned up against him. She looked familiar, but Derek couldn’t place her. She had dark black hair that fell in waves down her back and green eyes that sparkled as she watched three kids tumbling in the grass in front of them. There were two boys and a girl, one boy and the girl looked to be around the same age and the other boy a couple years younger. The woman was holding a sketchbook in her hands, leaned against her knees, and was looking up at the man, a grin on her face. He just rolled his eyes and elbowed her. She laughed and looked away, watching the kids again.

“They’re gorgeous, you know?” Derek heard the man ask, the voice sending him spiraling deeper.

The woman laughed. “You’re an asshole sometimes.” Her voice floated on the breeze, soft and happy.

“And yet for some reason you still love me.” He said.

She elbowed him with a laugh and then looked at the kids. “Come on pups! Momma’s gotta pick Uncle Scott up from work still and Daddy needs the car to go grocery shopping!”

The kids instantly left their play and ran to the couple. “Momma! Can we run with you and Dadda tonight?” The little girl asked.

The woman laughed, glancing at the man, who just smiled. “We’ll see baby girl. Now come on. Time to go.”

Derek was frozen as he watched the couple and the kids walk away, the wind shifting again so he couldn’t hear them anymore. But he already knew who it was. He didn’t need to hear a name. He’d know that laugh. That smile. That _smell_ anywhere. It was Stiles. With children. And probably his wife. He couldn’t move at first, frozen with shock. Then a hand landed on his shoulder and he was pressed against a tree.

“What are you doing here?” The person who’d pinned him growled.

“Scott. It’s me.” Derek said. “It’s alright.”

“You stopped being a part of this pack the day you left us to die.” Scott growled.

“Leave him Scott. We don’t injure.” A female voice said.

Scott stepped back and Derek saw the speaker. It was the woman why’d just been by Stiles. Derek could smell Stiles’s scent on her, mixed in with scents of the kids they’d been with.

“Come.” She ordered, her green eyes were stormy and angry but the rest of her was calm and relaxed. “We will have lunch and you can explain your presence here.”

The woman turned and walked away. Scott growled and Derek walked after her, Scott following behind.

The woman led them to a dinner and she smiled at the waitress before going to the corner and sitting down. Scott slid in next to her and Derek cautiously sat across from them.

“What can I get for ya today sweetie?” The waitress asked, walking up and smiling at the woman.

“Hot chocolate and a burger for me please.” The woman answered, smiling kindly.

“Coffee and a burger for me.” Scott added. The woman elbowed him and he grinned and added, “Please.”

The waitress laughed and looked at Derek. “What about you handsome?”

“Coffee’s fine.” He said shortly.

She nodded. “Be right up.” She spun on her heel and walked away. The woman kicked Derek beneath the table.

“Ow!” He exclaimed in surprise. “What the hell?!”

“You don’t have to be so mean to her. She did nothing to you.” The woman spat.

“Sorry.” He said. “Just kind of pissed off one of my betas just attacked me.

Scott growled. “We stopped being yours the day you left.”

Derek nodded, acknowledging that he’d felt the bonds shatter from their end after he broke them at his end.

The waitress came back with their food and Scott and the woman immediately tucked in. Every once in a while they brushed arms and would smile slightly. But other than that they ate in silence.

“Where were you Derek?” Scott asked as he finished his food.

“Plenty of places.” Derek answered, skirting the question.

“And where were those places?” The woman asked.

“Who are you?” He asked the girl, changing the subject.

“That is no concern of yours.” She declared. “The question is, who are you?”

“My name is Derek Hale.” He answered.

“Well I know that.” She answered. “I know everything about you. Except who you actually are. I know you grew up here. I know you lost your family. I know how much it hurt. But what I don’t understand is why, after all this time, you decided to come back.”

“I –” Derek started to say but she cut him off.

“No. Your time to talk is gone. My turn. You left Derek. You left three newly turned, teenage betas and a newly wolf former kanima with barely any control alone in a town of hunters to fend for themselves. You left and every single supernatural thing within a hundred miles of this place tried to take it. For over four years we fought constantly to keep this town safe. We’ve finally made something here and we’re not letting you fuck it up again. So get out. We don’t need you here anymore. The pups have perfect control and we are safe. It’s been two years since we were attacked and we have peace. We have no need for you.”

“Who is the alpha if not me?” Derek asked.

She snorted in response and Scott smirked. “Someone a thousand times stronger than you and with a passion to actually protect this pack rather than use it for power.”

Derek didn’t know how to respond to that, just lowered his head in silence. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“You’d better be. You were so much better than this Derek. So much more. And now, well…I’m ashamed of you.”

“You don’t know me.” He whispered.

There was a sharp, barking laugh. “I know you better than you think Derek.”

“Then who are you?”

“Figure it out for yourself. But in the meantime, get out.” She and Scott slid from the booth. “Thanks for lunch.” She decalred before walking out. They went to an SUV just outside and Scott got in. But the girl stopped, standing on the ledge and leaning on the door, and looked inside, locking eyes with Derek.  “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but I’m ashamed to be your sister.” With that, she dropped into the driver’s seat and they drove away.

He froze. Everything startling clicking into place. Why he recognized her in the park. Why she spoke as if she knew him. It was Alexandra. His twin sister. But it couldn’t be. She’s dead. He _felt_ her _die._ He mourned for her. The whole family did. She died. So that can’t be Alexandra. It _can’t_ be. But oh he wanted it to be. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. He wanted his family back.


	2. Second Chances

The next day Derek decided to go see the pack and meet the new alpha to see if he could make a truce. Now that he was back again he didn’t want to leave again. Didn’t think he could. So he got up, got ready, got in the car, and drove out towards his old family house, following the sense of the other alpha.

He pulled up and got out, but didn’t go any farther, shocked by the sight in front of him. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Jackson were on the porch of the house, rebuilt even bigger than it had been, along with four people he didn’t recognize. They all looked relaxed and calm and judging by their heartbeats they were. Which didn’t make much sense seeing as across from them stood another pack, standing as though ready to attack.

“Finally.” The man in front of the other pack said. “The Alpha’s finally here.”

“I’m not the alpha of this pack.” Derek declared. “Actually came to talk to him. But judging by the fact that each member of your pack is packing wolfsbane bullet filled guns, you want to kill him.”

The words had an instant effect on the pack, they all grew tense and he could hear claws and teeth.

“Stop that.” A voice said as the door to the house opened and two people stepped out. One was the woman from yesterday, the woman who looked like Alexandra, drying her hands with a towel and looking bored. The other was Stiles, dressed as he always did in a plaid shirt with the sleeves pushed up but he’d filled out and had quite a bit of muscle now. Behind them four more people, two guys and two girls, stepped out.

“I thought we told you to get out of our territory James.” Stiles said, ignoring Derek and the pack’s tense state as they all shifted back to human again.

“And I told you that land can only be claimed by an alpha wolf and as you don’t have one you have no claim.” The leader spat. “Therefore, I claim this land and order _you_ out of _my_ territory.”

The woman and Stiles both sighed, glancing at each other. She raised her eyebrow and he nodded.

“Fine.” Stiles said. “Beat my second in hand to hand combat and the land is yours.”

Derek was shocked. That’s completely wrong. You never do that. A win is never guaranteed. And James must’ve known that as he smirked.

“Deal.” He sounded smug, like he already knew he’d win. “Am I facing you or a member of my pack?”

“Choose whoever you want.” Stiles said. “She’s never lost a fight yet.”

“She?” James asked, sounding ecstatic at that.

“Yes.” Stiles said. “My second is female.”

James turned and looked at the big, half shifted, man behind him. “Eli. You’re up.”

The wolf nodded and shifted fully as he stepped out.

“Alex.” Stiles said, looking at the girl. Derek stiffened at the name. Alex. Possibly short for Alexandra?

“I’m sick of this pack.” He declared. “Get them off my land.”

She grinned and handed him the towel. “With pleasure my darling.” She jumped off the porch, over Isaac and Scott on the stairs, and landed easily at the bottom. “Let’s get this done with.” She declared, walking out away from the house and looking at the big wolf across from her. “I’ve got cookies in the oven that I’d rather not burn them.” She flashed a smile but didn’t get set in a defensive stance.

“This is your second?” James asked, surprised. Then he laughed. “Oh it’ll feel great to say I hold the Hale Family land.”

Derek held back a snarl but then was shocked as Alex launched herself at the other man. She wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted, flipping him over. She scrambled back to her feet and away as he jumped up, snarling. She smirked and beckoned him.

“Bring it on Fluffy.” She taunted.

The wolf, Eli, growled and ran at her. Rather than dodging as Derek thought she would she jumped straight up, twisted in the air, and landed on his neck. Then she threw herself backwards and flipped him again. This time when he hit the ground he shifted back to human and stayed down. She got up, tossed her black hair from her face and turned to smile at James. “Now. Get. The. Hell. Off. Our. Land.”

James nodded and turned, running into the woods.

“Isaac. Boyd. Scott.” Stiles said.

The three boys jumped off the porch and chased the other pack into the woods, two of them carrying Eli. Then everyone else looked at Derek.

“Him too Alex.” Stiles said. “He doesn’t belong here.”

“I didn’t invite him. In fact I told him to stay the hell away.”

“I came by myself.” Derek said. “I want to talk to the new alpha about staying here. I don’t really want to leave again.”

“Well I’m the alpha and I say no. Now get out.” Stiles declared before turning and going back inside.

Alex sighed and followed him. “Don’t move asshole.” She ordered as she vanished inside. Then came the sound of a conversation in another language, some shouting, and then a door slamming.

Alex came back outside and looked at one of the girls that had followed her out earlier. “Mari, take him for a walk. Explain what’s happened these last eight years as well as you can. Jackson you go with her and protect her.”

There was a small whimper from one of the new wolves and she smiled. “Of course you’re going with them Connor. I didn’t think I’d have to say that.”

The boy brightened and grinned at the girl.

Derek looked at them as they came down the stairs, followed by Jackson, while everyone else went inside. Connor had blonde, shaggy hair and brown eyes and smelled of wolf. The girl, Mari, had short blonde hair with pink tips and bright purple eyes. Both of them were dressed in old, ratty jeans and huge Beacon Hills hoodies. Connor’s was for girls’ basketball and Mari’s was for lacrosse. Best guess is they switched sweatshirts. Jackson was behind them, looking the same as always but he just glared at Derek, hatred in his eyes instead of recognition.

“Come with us wolf.” Mari ordered, walking away.

Derek locked his car and hurried after them. He caught up and they walked in silence for a bit before Mari spoke.

“This is the time to ask your questions. You won’t get to ask Stiles any when we get back.”

“Who are you?” He asked.

“My name is Marisola.” She answered. “This is Connor. And you know Jackson. We’re members of Stiles and Alex’s pack.”

“But you’re not a wolf.” Derek said.

“No. I’m not. Myself, three others you haven’t met, Lydia, Allison, Danny, and Ralph, one of Alex and Stiles’s children, are all non-wolves.”

“They have kids?”

“Yes. You’ve already seen them. Which is quite lucky considering no one in the pack is allowed in town on their once a month, Stiles mandated, normal family day with their little ones. The twins are Ralph and Chandra, they’re four, almost five, and then Conall who’s two.”

“So Alex and Stiles are married?”

“Yes. Six years strong.” Mari said smiling at Derek’s obvious discomfort.

“Sorry I missed it.”

“They’re not.” Connor said. Mari elbowed him. “What?! They’re not! They’re glad he hasn’t been here!”

“Doesn’t mean you say that.” Mari hissed.

“So what are you if not a wolf?” Derek asked, ignoring what they’d been saying. “You don’t smell human.”

“I’m a witch.” She answered. “Magic. That’s why I’ve got the weird eyes. Alex says everyone has weird eyes for a bit. Said she went around for a year with pink eyes while her magic settled. Josie’s just went back to normal. They were orange.”

Derek nodded, accepting it easily. “How’d the pack get so big without an alpha to bite anyone?”

“Stiles and Alex opened their arms to orphans and others in need.” Mari answered. “I was the first. I was             in the foster system and Alex was looking with Danny when they found my trail. I was out of control until they made calls and adopted me a little over seven years ago. I was accepted easily into the pack and Alex taught me how to control my powers. I probably owe them my life.”

“I was the same.” Connor added. “Danny found my trail in newspapers and they adopted me almost seven years ago. Scott was my teacher though as neither Stiles nor Alex are wolves.”

“What’s Alex?” Derek asked, still holding hope that it might be his sister. “She didn’t smell like the rest of you.”

“She said she’s a Druid.” Mari answered. “She said she was born into a wolf family but instead of being born with a wolf on the inside she was born with magic. She’s connected to this forest and uses it to help us when we’re threatened.”

“What’s happened since I was gone?”

“We weren’t here for the beginning, only the original pack was, so we can’t tell you much about then.” Mari said.

“Well you must know something.” Derek prodded.

“That’s enough Mari.” Alex’s voice said.

She nodded. “Sorry. We’re not supposed to talk much about that.”

“What was that?”

“Like I said, she’s connected to the forest. That was just her speaking to us.”

“Well tell me what you can about this? I’d like to know.”

She nodded. “After you ran away everyone wanted the land. For four years the pack had to fight to keep the land. I was brought in during a battle against a pack of sasquatches that wanted this land. We finally managed to prove our worth four years ago and things calmed down. We still have people try to fight us but it’s been two years since we had a big fight. We have skirmishes like today but those are easily taken care of.”

“That must be nice.” Derek said.

“Yea. We get an education like Stiles and Scott never got.” Connor said smiling. “It’s great.”

“What’d they do for school?”

“Well most of them went to the community college.” Mari answered. “Lydia and Danny went to Ivy Leagues though. Lydia sped through school, graduated early, got her Masters two years ago and is working on her Ph. D math dissertation. Stiles went to online college so he didn’t leave the pack, by then we’d named him alpha, and he’s working on his Masters in mythology. Scott, Isaac, and Boyd are all deputies in the Sheriff’s department under Stiles’s dad. Danny works for the Sheriff’s department as well as tech support. Jackson works as a lawyer for them as well. Allison took over running the Argent business and her Dad retired. We pretty much own the town. Makes it easy to cover our tracks.”

Derek smiled slightly. “Must be nice to have that.”

“It really is.” Connor said. “Makes it easy if we have to kill someone.”

“That’s enough Connor.” Alex said, ducking out of the trees, Stiles at her side. “You three go back.”

They all bowed slightly and then ran back, smiling and laughing.

Derek looked at the two of them, really looked at them, for the first time and was a little shocked. He could tell that Stiles had filled out but now that he was up close he could see all the scars across his forearms, probably covering his body by now, all because Derek wasn’t there to protect him. And his sister was glaring at him, as if he was a monster. Which is probably right.

Alex looked at Derek. “You can ask me your questions.”

“Are you my sister?” He asked immediately.

She smiled softly. “Yes. My born name was Alexandra Hale.”

“And now?”

“I am Alex Stilinski.” She answered, smiling at Stiles. He grinned back and squeezed her hand, which Derek noticed were linked. “Nice to meet you Derek Hale.”

He nodded. “What happened?”

“When?” She asked. “When I left or when I came back?”

“Both.” His voice sounded choked up, like he was having difficulty controlling his emotions.

“I left all those years ago with Mom’s permission. I needed to get away. The Nemeton was dying and draining me to stay alive. I ran because she made me. She faked my death with Deaton’s help and I cut ties, making me seem dead. I came back because I heard there was a Hale in power again and wanted to be with family. I got here and found that you’d abandoned your pack to die. I saved them and joined them. They declared Stiles Alpha with my blessing and we became a pack again. Stiles does all the duties of Alpha and I took on the training and feeding of the pack. When he graduated we decided to do what we’d talked with Danny about doing to bring more people in. Adoption. Danny and I found Mari first. She’d been left on hospital steps when she was baby and grew up in foster care. Everywhere she went there was a disaster. We brought her in when she was ten to keep her safe. The others came shortly after. There are still more, but we can’t do anything for them. We call other packs in their areas and tell them so they can watch them but we can’t adopt any more. We already have eight adopted, seven now as Joseph is nineteen now, and three of our own. Anymore will start to look strange.”

“What happened with the alpha pack?” He asked, looking at Stiles, who just glared back.

“There was a big battle between this pack, the alpha pack, and a darach. The pack almost lost. I arrived about halfway through. I could feel your bite in the three so I fought with them. We killed the alpha pack and the darach, but almost died in the process. But even after that, we had no peace. Everyone wanted our land and a lot of them had views like James. Without an alpha, this pack was seen as weak and unorganized. We decided to adopt to bring power in to keep our land safe and to help the kids. Within two years we gained four wolves and four witches. Only seven of them are technically under our guardianship now as Joseph is already nineteen but he was among our adopted. I lead the coven of witches and Stiles leads the pack of wolves and humans. The pack and the coven became pretty much combined after we married. And just so you know technically all humans are in coven because it’s easier.”

“Sorry I missed that by the way.” Derek said. “Your wedding.”

“Mari and Connor weren’t lying when they said we were happy you weren’t here. Stiles’s dad walked me down the aisle to stand at his son’s side. And Connor wasn’t lying when he sad we were happy you weren’t here. In fact, the only reason you’re still alive is the fact that you’re my brother and killing you would hurt me. I want to hear what you have to say. So say it. Before I change my mind about the mercy sentence.”

Derek looked away, staring into the trees, tears in his eyes. “I was scared.” He whispered. “I saw the kanima, fought it, and couldn’t win. I knew I couldn’t protect the pack. So I ran. I packed my bags and I ran. I regretted it every day since but I couldn’t find the courage to come back.”

“And now you did?”

“No.” He admitted. “I was dating a girl in Florida and she broke up with me. Her dad thought it was the other way and got mad. I ran. I did what I do best. I closed my eyes and just drove. When I finally realized where I was I was outside town and staring at the sign. And I know it was a stupid decision to come into town but I haven’t made a single smart decision in my entire life and figured why start now.”

“You should’ve stayed away.” Alex whispered.

Derek looked at her. “I know. But I realize now that I couldn’t have. This is my home. I feel whole here.”

“If we let you stay you will be under us in the hierarchy.” Stiles whispered, speaking to Derek for the first time. “Can you handle that?”

He nodded. “I just want to stay here.”

“You’d have to follow the others’ orders as well.” Alex added, knowing where Stiles was going with this. “They know this pack better than you now. Can you handle that?”

He nodded again.

“Good.” Stiles said. “Then you have a month. Prove you deserve to be in this pack and you can stay. If you can’t do that, you leave and you never come back. Understand?”

Derek nodded.

“Good. Alex, you deal with him. I’m going home. I have to take the kids to see their grandfather.”

Alex nodded and Stiles walked away.

“You really hurt him when you left.” Alex whispered to her brother. “He basically shut down. It was only when he learned who I was that he opened up. Then it all happened so fast. I fell in love with him and he with me and we got married. The twins were an accident. We were in the middle of one of our biggest fights and needed a release. Instead we found family. They all missed you a lot at first, then they became angry when they felt what a real pack is like, and then they just felt disappointed. Now they’re all different. Some hate you, some miss you, some just want you to be gone forever. I just wanted to know why.”

“And now that you know? What do you feel?”

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

Derek nodded. “What happened after I left? Why is Stiles the alpha? Why not a wolf?”

“All the others are submissives. None of them have the skill to lead. They’re followers. But Stiles, he took care of them. After you left he noticed Erica, Boyd, and Isaac wearing the same clothes all the time. He made them start bringing him their laundry. He noticed they were getting skinny. He made them start coming to dinner with his dad, who he told the week after you left. The alpha pack tried to kill them, he fought at their side. He brought the two sides together. Scott, Allison, the hunters, Deaton. Isaac, Boyd, Erica. He brought them all together into a pack. A _real_ pack. He became pack dad and then it was an easy enough step to alpha. But then because he had to deal with wolf politics I stepped up and took over the training and feeding of the pack. We got together a few months before his graduation and we adopted Mari shortly after he got his diploma. We rebuilt the house, bigger and more soundproof then ours was, shortly after we got Mari because we needed a place for the pack to live. We got married and Mari and the Sheriff walked me down the aisle because my only living family member had his head to far up his own ass to see that this is where he was supposed to be. We built this pack together, he with the wolves and me with the witches. We’re partners and I love him more than anything else besides our kids. Every third Thursday of the month Stiles and I take our three little angels into town and be a normal family for a day. Every third Friday is date night so the three of them are sent to the Sheriff’s house and the pack splits into our couples to go on dates. I look forward to them because they’re one night with just Stiles to do whatever the hell we want to do without worrying about the pack as every other night of the month we never get to sleep alone. We’re happy here Derek. I’m thirty years old Derek and my life has been just as much hell as yours. The difference was I found my heaven. You ran from yours. I won’t forgive you for running away, I can’t, but prove to me that you want my forgiveness and maybe, just maybe, I’ll think about it.” She finished her rant with a glare before turning and walking away. “You’re pack, at least for now, and that means you’ll pull your weight. So I advise you come back soon or you’ll pull Boyd’s weight to.” She threw the comment over her shoulder as she ran back towards the house.

Derek nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him, and looked up at the sky. “This isn’t how this story was supposed to go.” He whispered.

“But this is how it went.” His sister’s voice answered him and he dropped his head, falling to his knees. He sat in silence, staring at the trees, for a long moment before taking a deep breath and turning towards the house. This may not be how it was supposed to be, but this is how it is and damn if he wasn’t going to do his best to make them forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though guys. Over 150 hits and none of you thought me good enough to comment. Woooow. I'm kidding. But seriously I'd love some comments!


	3. Real Feelings

A week later he was sort of regretting his decision. Apparently being newest pack member meant being a jungle gym for the alpha’s kids.

“Ow!” He exclaimed as the littlest one, Conall, bit his ear again. He was starting to teeth and that meant fangs as well. “Stop that!”

“You’re talking to a two year old who at this point speaks nothing but a few words in Polish.” Isaac said walking past. “Oh how the mighty have fallen.”

“Well maybe if his parents would speak with him in English he’d understand me.”

“We want our children to be fluent in many languages.” Alex said, sweeping past with a plate of sandwiches. Mari and the other female witch, Josephine or Josie as everyone called her, were right behind her, each carrying a plate of their own.

“Dzieci!” Alex said. “Chodźcie!”

They all dropped from Derek ran outside to their mother. Derek followed after, rubbing his ear.

“You’re going to train with Boyd this afternoon Derek.” Alex said, handing each kid a sandwich and then ushering them off the porch. Then she turned towards the forest, let her eyes fill with a silver green swirl pattern and whispered. “Pack. Lunch. Let’s go.” Her eyes faded back to their normal green and she picked up a couple sandwiches right before the pack came barreling out of the forest, the coven with them, and jumped onto the porch. By jumped that means only four of them used the stairs. The others just jumped over the railing to the sandwiches.

“Save some for Alpha!” Alex said, laughing at her pack before turning to smile at Stiles as he walked out of the forest.

“Thanks sweets.” He said smiling as he walked up, snagged a sandwich from Scott, and sat down next to her on the porch swing.

“Mamma?” One of the others asked. It was Joseph, one of the other witches.

“Yea?” Alex answered.

“Sam and I were wondering, well hoping actually, that you’d found the spell?” He asked hopefully, picking up and squeezing Sam’s hand. Both boys were staring at Alex with hope in their eyes.

“You know, I never thought I’d have to find a spell for a gay witch and wolf couple to have sex without impregnating each other.” She stated.

Derek almost choked on his food, still not used to the openness of the pack, and the couple in question just grinned.

“You found one for Mari and Connor.” Sam reminded her.

“They’re also a common pairing. There are dozens of spells to stop a witch from being impregnated by her boyfriend but you two had to go and both be born with dicks and confuse the hell out of the magic.”

They just waited patiently, knowing she’d be done soon.

“But yes I found it and you’ll get it next date night along with a key to a motel room because I love you both but that’s not something I need to smell.”

The whole pack laughed but the two boys just grinned at each other happily.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked at her other witch. “Ryker?”

“Yea?”

“I’d like to thank you for not putting me through that with you.”

He smiled sweetly through his overly long brown bangs. “You’re welcome Momma.”

“Wait.” The new girl wolf asked. “If they get to fuck next date night, does that mean we get to fuck next date night?” She held up her hand, holding her boyfriend’s hand in it as well.

Alex sighed. “Why do I have to make these decisions?” She asked, looking at Stiles.

He smiled. “Because otherwise they’d never have sex.”

She nodded. “Right. Yes. Alright.” She looked back at her wolf daughter. “Yes Meghan, you and Randall may fuck on the next date night.”

Meghan grinned and Randall smiled. “Thanks Momma.” He said. “I was kinda getting tired of cold showers.”

Everyone laughed at that and Alex sighed. “You people are so fricking weird.”

“Better than having to ask your own mother how to jerk off without the rest of the house smelling it.” Derek added quietly.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Dude you had to ask your mother how to jerk off?” Jackson asked.

“No. I got the jerking off down pretty well in the forest. I had to ask how to make it so my sisters couldn’t smell it on me.”

“I am so sorry.” Randy said. “I thought I had it bad.”

Derek smiled. “Nah. My mom was cool. She found it hilarious. And I guess now I do to. It was mortifying at the time though.”

“Momma! Dadda!” Chandra said, running up and throwing herself into her parent’s laps.

“What is it honey?” Stiles asked, smiling fondly at his daughter. Derek knows that smile. It’s the same smile Stiles gives his dad and Scott and Lydia. The same one he’s seen him give every member of this pack. Except him. He knows he’ll never be on the receiving end of one of those smiles because he knows Stiles will never forgive him for leaving. He may be pack but he’s not forgiven in Stiles’s eyes.

“Little bruddah  made a boo boo on da tree!” She said, pointing towards the forest. She couldn’t pronounce Conall yet so she calls him little bruddah.

Stiles sighed, still smiling. “Alright.” He looked up at the pack with hope in his eyes.

“Come on Chan.” Ryker said, getting to his feet. “You can show me.”

She smiled and jumped down, grabbed his hand, and dragged him away.

“Thank you darling.” Alex said, dropping her head to Stiles’s shoulder.

Stiles laughed and slipped his arm around her shoulders, grabbing another sandwich. “You’re welcome.”

Derek stood up went inside, unable to watch. Alex and Stiles both noticed and Alex locked eyes with Isaac. He nodded and followed Derek.

“Derek.” Isaac said. “Come here.”

“I don’t want to talk Isaac.” He said.

“Too bad. Come on. We have a soundproof room and I’ve been ordered to take you in there and make you talk.”

Derek sighed and turned to face him. “I’d rather not.”

“Come on.” Isaac said, leading the way into the living room. He went to the corner and opened the door. “Come on.” He repeated, seeing Derek pause by the living room door.

Derek walked slowly across the room and past him, into the other room. It was a comfortable looking bedroom with no windows and a bathroom across the bed.

“This is where those children were conceived, isn’t it?” Derek asked, uncomfortable.

“Yep.” Isaac said easily, pressing the button to turn on the soundproofing. “Now, no one can hear anything from in her but Alex and all she can hear is our heart beats. So talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Then why’d you leave when Stiles and Alex got cute and coupley?”

“Because I’m not used to seeing it.”

“You saw Erica and Boyd do it before you left.” Isaac said. “And you said you had a girlfriend in Florida. I highly doubt you didn’t cuddle with her.”

Derek sighed and sat on the bed, dropping his head to his hands. “I’m not talking about this.”

“Yes you are. Or I start guessing.”

“Fine. Go ahead.”

“You’re in love with Stiles.”

Derek’s head shot up and he stared at him. “How-?”

“Before you ask no you’re not obvious. In fact you’re pretty damn good at hiding it. Even to the point that I doubt Alex knows and she knows a lot of things she shouldn’t. But the thing is, I know you. I can read you. And to me it’s obvious. He liked him before you left and now you’ve come back and it isn’t any weaker. If anything it’s stronger, right?”

Derek nodded, dropping his head down again. “He was part of the reason I left. He was fricking seventeen Isaac. I was in love with a seventeen year old. Now I’m still in love with him and he’s married my twin sister. How the hell am I supposed to take this?”

“With a grain of salt and a spoonful of sugar.” Isaac answered.

“What?” He asked, his voice muffled slightly due to his hands in his face.

“Derek. Alex wanted you here for a reason. Stiles wanted you to go away for one. But together they made a decision to give you a chance. Yea it’ll hurt watching the person you love be with someone else but keep in mind that it’s because of her he’s still alive. And it’s because of you she needed to save him in the first place. They both care about you Derek, despite their actions, and they don’t want you to leave again. Just like you don’t want to leave. So yea, you being in love with him is gonna suck ass and hurt like hell but you’ll get over it. Everyone does. Unrequited love doesn’t last forever. Just look at them and remember that they’re happy and that she’s the reason he started to smile again after you left us all. She makes him happy.”

Derek nodded into his hands. “I know and I love her to. She’s my twin, it’s hard not to love her. I just wish I hadn’t been so _stupid_!”

Isaac barked out a laugh. “Dude we all wish that. I wish I’d seen that you were freaking out before you left. Erica and Boyd wish they hadn’t been so absorbed in themselves to talk to you more. Scott wishes he hadn’t almost pushed Stiles away after we started being friends. Stiles wishes he’d told his mother he loved her one last time before she died. We all wish we’d done things but we didn’t and there’s nothing changing that. So just suck it up dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek snapped.

Isaac smiled. “As soon as you stop acting like an idiot a dude you shall be no more.”

Derek looked up at him.

Isaac shrugged. “Something Alex says sometimes.”

Derek nodded.

“You good now?”

He nodded again.

“Alright. Well then let’s go. And next time try and control yourself. Chan’s sensitive to emotions, especially negative ones, and if one of us gets upset she’ll be right behind with a full out worry session worthy of her father.”

Derek looked confused so Isaac explained.

“All three of them have powers from Alex. Ralph has the most, being magic and not a wolf, but Chan and Conall both have some. Chan feels emotions and Alex says someday she’ll be able to read thoughts as well. Conall seems to have a power to do with the earth. We’re unsure as it’s not entirely developed yet.”

“Magic wolves.” Derek said.

Isaac laughed. “Yea, magic wolves.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Isaac said, standing up. Derek stood as well and looked at his old beta.

“Thank you Isaac.”

Isaac grinned. “Course Sourwolf.”

Derek glared at him for the old nickname, but he was actually kind of happy to hear it. It reminded him of when he and Stiles had actually had some sort of working relationship. Before he ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzieci means Children and Chodźcie means Come in Polish. If my extremely rusty knowledge is correct. If it's not, correct me. I won't mind.


	4. Pack Night

“Shower time wolfies.” Alex’s voice echoed through the forest.

“Alright drop it.” Boyd said.

Derek grunted and dropped the huge rock, ducking out from under it. “That was awful.” He groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

“Just be lucky you got me and not Scott.” Boyd smiled. “He made Sam, Connor, Meghan, and Randy all lift rocks Alex enchanted to be five times heavier when they ran and they trained in the summer, it’s at least fall now.”

Derek made a face and Boyd smiled.

“Now that’s something I never thought I’d see.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in question.

“You making a face at the idea of _work_.”

Derek glared at him but he just smiled.

“Come on.” Boyd said. “If we aren’t back before the girls we get last showers and they’re _cold_.”

 

They ended up being last for the showers. Boyd glared at Derek. When they came back down, shivering slightly still from their ice cold showers it was to find the pack in the living room, rocking out while Stiles played the piano, Scott had an electric bass, Isaac was on drums, and Alex was playing the guitar and singing. The whole pack was rocking out and dancing around the room. Derek was sort of shocked to see all the humans there as well as someone he hadn’t met yet.

“That’s Seth.” Isaac said, slipping in next to him and handing him a beer. “He’s Josie’s other half. Like a mate for wolves but it’s for witches. He knows everything but can’t come to most things. He always makes it for song Friday though.”

Derek nodded and stiffened as Danny walked over.

“You’re an idiot.” Danny declared.

“I’ve been told.”

“Good.” That seemed to satisfy him so he walked away. Apparently that didn’t satisfy Lydia as she walked straight up to him, slapped him across the face.

“That’s for being an ass.” She declared before kneeing him in the balls and making him scrunch his face up in pain. “And that’s for not coming home sooner.” She said the second one softer before hugging him quickly and then vanishing again.

“Is that everyone?” Derek asked.

“Yea.” Isaac answered. “Well almost.”

As he said that an arrow flew across the room and embedded itself in his knee. He shouted in pain and grabbed it.

“That would be Allison’s way of saying welcome home.” Isaac said. “She’s a bit temperamental with the whole being seven months pregnant thing. I think you’re lucky she didn’t aim somewhere more vital.”

Derek grunted and yanked the arrow out. The wound closed easily so it wasn’t poisoned, just meant to hurt like a bitch.

“Allison if he got blood on my carpet I’m going to be upset.” Alex declared after they finished their song. She ducked out from under the guitar strap and handed it to Ryker, who took her place and Mari stepped up to sing. Alex walked over and looked at the floor, there was a small puddle of Derek’s blood.

“I hate you.” She declared before waving her hand and cleaning the blood up. Then she walked away, heading for the kitchen.

“Now are we done?” Derek asked.

“Not yet.” Isaac said, watching Jackson walk up.

“I am pissed at you.” He declared.

Derek nodded.

“No you don’t just get to nod and me forgive you.” Jackson hissed. “You _left_. You fucking left! I was a wolf all of a sudden and I had no idea what I was doing! Scott had to help me through my first full moon! The only reason I didn’t kill someone was because of him and Stiles and Lydia. I am pissed beyond words at you and don’t expect me to forgive you now that you’re back. And you’re damn lucky I didn’t kill you the day you got here in the forest. And the only reason I didn’t is because I would never hurt Alex that way.” With that declaration, Jackson stalked away.

“Why are they all shouting at me now?” Derek asked. “I’ve been here a week.”

“Alex told them to let you settle n before they chewed you out.”

Derek groaned. “Are we done then?”

“Not quite.” Isaac said, watching the three little kids walk up.

“Why did you leave Daddy and the pack?” Ralph demanded. “Momma said we couldn’t ask you til now. But we only get one question tonight.” Derek had found out from Boyd during training that the kids understand perfect English, they were just pretending not to understand because they wanted to mess with him.

“I left because I was scared.” Derek answered, kneeling down to answer, knowing the rest of the pack was listening as well. “I saw some things that made me think about some things I didn’t want to think about and I got scared.”

“Do you love Momma?” Conall asked.

“Do you love Chandra?”

Conall nodded vigorously.

“I love Alex even more. She’s my sister after all.”

Conall nodded, seeming okay but still wary. They were all wary. Especially Chandra. He looked at her. “Do you want to ask something Chandra?”

She thought for a second and then nodded. “Would you die for Daddy?”

Derek glanced up, across the room, looking at Alex. Just as quick his eyes were back on Chandra and he smiled. “I would die for everyone in this pack. That’s what family does.”

She smiled, knowing he wasn’t lying, and nodded.

“Dzieci!” Alex called. “Leave him alone now.”

The kids dutifully ran back to her side and Derek stood up, silently asking his question.

Isaac nodded. “Probably. Although you will be forced to dance so get ready for that.”

Derek groaned and Isaac walked away laughing.

“So you’re the infamous Derek then?” Ryker asked, slipping up next to him.

Derek nodded cautiously.

Ryker laughed. “Dude I’m not going to yell at you or something. I’m mad at you for leaving this pack to fend for itself but if you hadn’t I probably wouldn’t be here, so I can’t be that upset. I just wanted to warn you that at some point tonight you will dance with Alex and it will be weird but accept it and pray it’s a fast song when she grabs you, got it?”

Derek nodded.

“Good. Well I’d wish you good luck but luck has nothing to do with it.” With that he flashed a grin and walked away.

Derek groaned and took a swig of his beer.

“Don’t get too drunk dear brother.” Alex said, swishing back in with a tray of sandwiches. “Ryker wasn’t lying. I expect a dance.”

Derek groaned again and dropped into the nearest chair, luckily it was empty as he didn’t exactly look on his way down.

“You know she loves you, right?” Josie asked, popping up next to him, her soft brown eyes questioning.

He nodded and looked closer at her. “You look a lot like Scott.”

She laughed. “Second cousins on his mom’s side. I was the easiest to adopt as it was family friends.”

“And the others?” He asked.

“Mari was hard as she was the first but I’d say Meghan was the hardest. She was living with foster parents at the time and they had found out about her gift and were trying to use her for their own gain. It was a nasty fight apparently. I came after her so I don’t know.”

“What order did they get you all in?”

She smiled. “Well Mari was first but you knew that. After that came Joseph. Then Connor and Sam around the same time. After that was Meghan, then me, then Randall, and then little baby Ryker was last.”

“I AM NOT A BABY!” Ryker shouted across the room.

Josie laughed. “You’ll always be the baby Ry!”

He groaned loudly and burrowed in closer to Alex, who he was cuddled up against.

Derek laughed. “That’s a lot of kids. And they had theirs at the same time.”

Josie nodded.  “Yea it was hectic but we loved it. We all finally had a place to be safe. Someone worth fighting for. And we helped with the babies so Alex and Stiles could sleep sometimes.”

Derek laughed. “I’d say that’s her payback. Mom always said she never shut up as a baby. Kept the whole house up some nights.”

“Says the boy didn’t shift until after his younger sister did!” Alex responded.

Derek glared at his sister and everyone laughed at him.

 

That night Derek watched the pack. He watched the couples dance together and then split to dance with others. There was never anyone dancing alone. If there was they were instantly absorbed into a couple and made a trio. He watched the kids dance and with each other and the adults. He noticed that Chandra tended to keep herself turned towards Ralph and they both did their best to keep Conall within their sights at all times. He smiled at that. He and Alex had been the exact same with their younger sister, Cora. She protected him and they protected her.

At one point Lydia sat on the couch next to him.

“I can see your questions so ask them.”

“Stiles is still human.” He said.

“Yep.”

“And he’s an alpha.”

“Yep.”

“So he’s probably had to prove that at some point to some alpha.”

“Yep.”

“How?”

She smiled. “Stiles trained with Alex when she first got here, and she taught him how to fight. He can defend himself better than Alex can protect him. She’s powerless most of the time.”

“She’s a High Druid though.”

“And there are thousands of rules that go with that title. She can’t attack unless attacked first. She cannot attack a pregnant woman ever. She can never kill outside her territory without permission from whoever rules the territory she’s in. She can only use so much magic before losing herself. She has to follow them all or she loses her power forever. And every time she uses magic a searing pain shoots through her leg from a time when she killed someone with a knife in her leg and her magic feels the knife there every time it’s used now. But Stiles has no rules. No painful consequences. Together they are unstoppable. But take away one and the pair would fall.”

“And the kids.”

Lydia chuckled. “Rules. Chandra is being taught to control her mind so she doesn’t affect other people’s emotions and to block other’s so they don’t affect her. Already the only people she can’t block from her are the members of this pack, that’s why Isaac asked you to be more careful with your emotions. She can feel you because you’re related to her and is easily upset as we all control ourselves out of habit and being hit with that much sadness might hurt her more than Alex can fix. Conall feels it every time an animal in the forest dies because he isn’t able to block it yet. He was crying a day before you got here because a cougar killed a deer and he could feel both the deer’s fear and felt it’s death but he also felt the cougar’s satisfaction as it killed and fed. He was so confused. Just like he always is. Alex’s had to sing him to sleep more nights than not ever since he first felt that. He has nightmares of those feelings. And Ralph has his mother’s burden. He feels the forest and what ails it. He hates thunderstorms because he can feel the wind whipping the branches of trees around. He can feel the fear of the animals as the storm rages. He’s constantly bombarded by pain and feelings that aren’t his and he’s learning to block them but they’re so strong that when they break through they make him pretty much shut down. Those children are strong, yes, but with that power comes great pain and suffering.”

“I don’t think that’s how that line goes.”

Lydia snorted. “Derek you’re not getting it. Yes they have powers but that doesn’t make them strong than us. In some ways they are weaker. The rules they must follow constrict them. I don’t even know them all there’s so many.”

Derek nodded. “I remember Alex complaining about the rules on the full moon when she ran with us. She had to run behind everyone, forbidden from running next to us for some reason.”

Lydia nodded. “It’s awful for them. But they deal and we help.”

Derek took a deep breath. “I thought they were above us. Untouchables.”

“That’s what a lot of people think when they hear of the powers they have. But they’re not. There are equals.” With that, she got up and walked away again, snagging Sam and pulling him into a dance.

 

Hours later everyone had stuffed themselves full and everyone was just lounging around, exhausted from dancing and singing together, when Chandra kicked her mother’s leg.

“Momma?” She asked.

“Hm?” She asked, her voice muffled in Stiles’s stomach as she was curled up against his side on the floor.

“Will you and Daddy sing your songs so we can go to bed? Little bruddah getting tired.”

Alex smiled and nodded. “Ryk, pass me the guitar.”

Ryker passed her the guitar and then settled back against the couch he was leaning on. Derek watched with interest as Alex rolled onto her back, moved her head to his hip, and smiled at him. “You’re first darling.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. Alex started strumming and Stiles sang in a beautiful, rich voice.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Let's me know that it's okay_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_[Chorus:]_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like fool,_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain_

_And just like that_

_[Chorus]_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_'Cuz everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_[Chorus]_

 

Everyone clapped except Derek who was sitting there in shock at the sound of Stiles’s voice. He’d sang the entire song without looking up. He’d stared down at his wife and kids with a fond smile on his face and love clear in his eyes and Derek could feel his heart pulling apart at the sight.

“Your turn Momma! Your turn!” All three kids were excited, Conall trying to act like his older siblings and dance with them but instead just fell over.

Alex laughed and pulled her youngest into her side, a grin on her face. “Alright alright calm down you three.”

The twins instantly sat down and stared expectantly at their mother. Alex smiled at them and started playing.

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while_

_now just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say:_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just mmmmm_

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while_

_Now just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum_

_Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_'Cause you make me smile,_

_Baby, just take your time_

_Now holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while_

 

Alex’s voice was just as gorgeous as Derek remembered from when she used to sing around the pack house, but the memories of his family weren’t what hurt the most. Those lyrics were something his mom used to say to his dad whenever they had a fight or Dad was nervous about something or another to do with a rival pack.

‘You give me feelings that I adore. They start in my toes. Make me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile. Please stay for a while, just take your time, wherever you go I always know, ‘cause you make me smile even just for a while.’

She’d hold him close and whisper those words in his ear. Everyone tried not to eavesdrop on those moments as they were between the Alpha and her mate but with werewolf hearing it was hard not to hear.

And now his sister was saying those same words to a man he was in love with. How fucked up can their life possibly be? Isaac couldn’t be right. These feelings can’t just go away. They _won’t_. And if he was being honest. He doesn’t want them to. Stiles was the first thing to make him feel hole after Laura died and now he only has the memories of the small friendship he’d managed with him before he ruined it. This has to be hell because it can’t get any worse.

Derek didn’t pay attention to the kids saying goodnight to the others, just buried his face in his hands and tried not to cry.

_“Sorry about that bro.”_ Alex’s voice echoed in his head and he sighed. She’d reestablished the bond between them so they could communicate telepathically.

_“It’s fine.”_ He thought back.

She rested her hand on his shoulder as she passed, leading the kids to bed, and he knew what she was trying to say. She knew what he remembered about their parents and was sorry for bringing the memories up without warning him. But he knew she didn’t know the real reason he was so upset. He was fucking in love with his twin sister’s husband and it was never going away. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Stiles sings is called 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker and Alex's song is 'Bubbly' by Colbie Calliat.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

My friend suggested that I give you guys a list of the pack so that you knew who was who and what they are and ages and things so here we go!

 

Wolves:

Derek – 30 (younger twin)

Scott – 24

Isaac – 23

Boyd – 24

Erica – 23

Jackson – 23

Connor – 16

Sam – 16

Meghan – 16

Randall – 16

Chandra – 4

Conall – 2

 

Witches:

Alex – 30 (older twin)

Joseph – 19

Mari – 17

Josie – 17

Ryker – 15

Ralph – 4

 

Humans:

Stiles – 24

Lydia – 23

Danny – 23

Allison – 25

Seth – 17

 

And the couples are as follow:

Stiles and Alex

Scott and Allison

Boyd and Erica

Lydia and Jackson

Mari and Connor

Sam and Joseph

Meghan and Randall

Josie and Seth

 

hope that clears up any confusion any of you might have had about anything and let me know if you have any other questions!


	6. Another Pack

Alex blinked her eyes open and looked around.

“Babe?” She whispered.

Stiles shuffled and turned over his shoulder to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel weird.” She whispered.

“Like sick weird?”

She shook her head. “Like panic weird.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and then smiled. “It’s probably just the kids. They’ve been nervous ever since Derek showed up. It’s alright.”

She nodded and nuzzled him. He chuckled and rolled back over, allowing her to curl around his back and bury her face in the hair at the back of his head. He just chuckled and draped his arm over the one she had wrapped around his waist.

“You know, this is honestly the most emasculating way we could possibly sleep.”

She snorted. “I could put you in a night dress if it’d make you feel better.”

He scowled, knowing she couldn’t see it but knowing she’d know he was scowling. She did and nudged him because of that.

“Sorry baby.” She whispered.

He sighed. “It’s fine. Go back to sleep.”

She nuzzled his neck again and started drifting off when a sharp, searing pain seared through her stomach. She fell back from Stiles, landing on her back, and screamed.

In that moment three things happened. One: Stiles fell off the bed in surprise and then regained control. Two: There was an answering scream from another, male, voice in the house. Three: The pack was jolted awake and halfway to her room without becoming fully conscious.

“What’s happening?!” Scott demanded, entering first with Allison right behind.

“I don’t know!” Stiles exclaimed. “She was uncomfortable and then started screaming! Who else was?”

“Sam.” Ryker answered, ducking in. “It was Sam screaming. Alex, Joe’s in trouble.”

There was a growl from the bed and then Alex got up, her irises already bleeding silver and power was radiating off of her. “Samuel Stilinski meet me on the porch in half a minute. Everyone else join us if you’re awake enough to. Joseph has been attacked.” With that declaration she turned and jumped out the open window.

“I need to start remembering to close that.” Stiles sighed. “She keeps using it instead of the actual door.”

The pack met on the porch and by then Sam’s eyes were fully silver without any white or pupils showing.

“Go.” Stiles said. “I have to stay with the kids.”

Alex hesitated, not wanting to leave her husband behind.

“Go. I can take care of myself.”

Alex nodded, accepting his authority, and kissed his cheek before looking at the pack. “Follow.” She ordered before throwing herself off the porch, shifting into a wolf in the air, and landing on all fours before sprinting into the forest. The wolves followed her lead, shifting to their beta forms and taking off after her on all fours. Mari did the same thing as Alex had, throwing herself off and shifting into a wolf while Josie shifted to a golden eagle and flew off and Ryker turned into a cougar. Soon enough only the humans were left on the porch, along with Derek.

“Go with them.” Stiles ordered. “Keep my wife safe.”

Derek nodded, ignoring the twinge in his heart at the worry in Stiles’s voice, and shifted, sprinting after them. He followed the scent and sounds of the pack, chasing after them towards the edge of their territory. When he got to the clearing at the end he skidded to a stop and stared.

Everyone was gathered together, still shifted, with Alex at the front and Mari and Scott on either side of her. Josie, still as a bird, was perched on the back of the cougar that was Ryker.  But that isn’t what made Derek stop. It was the man standing on the other side of the clearing, just outside their territory. Alpha Aaron. The Alpha of the pack he’d been with in Florida. And the father of his recent ex.

Alex pushed up, shifting seamlessly back to human, and staring at the other.

“Why are you here?” She asked, her voice strong and unafraid.

“We come to settle a disagreement.” Aaron answered.

“Who among my pack do you have a disagreement with?”

“This is not your pack.”

“I am the Alpha’s mate and the Alpha is currently indisposed protecting our children as you did nothing to warn us of your visit.”

He growled. “You do not smell of an Alpha wolf.”

“My husband is human. But he is the Alpha and I will not have you insulting him.”

Aaron nodded gracefully. “I accept his leadership and am willing to converse with you.”

“Good. Now answer my question.”

“Derek Hale.” He answered.

Derek stiffened but no one looked at him, hidden in the back.

“He is not officially a member of this pack yet.” Alex declared. “But he is my brother so excuse me if I continue to protect him as such.”

Aaron nodded again. “He is who we disagree with.”

“And what do you ask to settle it?”

“His life.”

Alex laughed. “What the hell did my brother do to deserve his life being taken away?”

“He tried to rape me!” A shrill, female voice exclaimed. Derek winced, recognizing it. A girl stepped from the line, shifting to human. She looked remarkably like the Alpha with brown skin and caramel eyes but where he was strongly built and confident she was thin, frail-looking, and obviously terrified of the power facing her.

Alex growled and she shrunk back, giving off the scent of fear. “Who are you?”

“This is my daughter.” Aaron said. “Emilia.”

“My name is Em dad. Get it right.” She sassed her dad. Derek could feel the discomfort of Alex and the others at the sight of a beta sassing back to an Alpha during a pack meeting. And judging by the look on Aaron’s face he gets this a lot and is getting sick of it.

“Emilia!” He shouted, flashing his eyes. “Get back in line and shut up!”

She sneered at him but stepped back.

“I apologize for that.” He said, turning back to Alex. “But she has stated our reason for being here. My daughter has claimed that your brother tried to rape her and when she fought him off he packed up and fled here.”

“That is an awful lie.” Alex declared.

Aaron seemed offended. “Are you calling my daughter a liar?”

“Well I ain’t calling her a truther.”

Derek bit back a groan at the reference.

“And besides, if you were only here for my brother than I wouldn’t have felt my coven member being attacked.”

Aaron winced and waved his hand. Two betas stepped forward and tossed a body to the ground. Sam whimpered, sensing his mate.

“Sam and Isaac.” Alex said. “Check him and move him.”

Immediately they shifted out and hurried forward, gingerly picking up their pack mate and moving him to the side.

“Explain yourselves before I kill you for hurting my child.” Alex ground out through her gritted teeth.

“My betas got out of control and forgot we were here as visitors.” It sounded like he was telling the truth, but Alex snorted.

“I’m not a wolf Alpha Aaron so I do not rely on my hearing and sense of smell to tell a lie and although you may have fooled my pack I can tell that was a lie. So tell me the truth before I rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

Aaron took a deep breath. “We needed a way to get you here. He was available.”

There was a snarl from the pack.

“Down Sam!” Alex shouted, spinning towards the wolf, who was being held back Isaac. He was fully shifted into beta form and straining to get at Aaron. He turned to Alex, locking eyes. She stared at him and her eyes filled with silver.

“Shift out Samuel.” She ordered, her voice echoing with power.

He instantly shifted out, breathing heavy.

“Tend to your mate.” She said in the same voice but with less power filling it.

He pulled away from Isaac and returned to Joe’s side.

“That was a bad decision.” Alex told Aaron. “We are more than a pack. We are family. And you threatened a wolf’s mate.”

“We didn’t know he had one. We could tell he wasn’t a wolf but could feel power. We figured he would bring you.”

“Well I’m here.” Alex sneered. “And I want you gone.”

“Not until we have your brother. He tried to defile my daughter and I will punish him for that.”

Alex snorted again. “No. My brother is not like that. In fact he’s more likely to _be_ raped than to rape someone.”

Derek had to hold back a growl at that.

“So you’re calling my daughter a liar?”

“I will call anyone a liar who tries to hurt my brother. Especially seeing as he told me that _she_ broke up with _him_ and then _you_ got mad so he ran. So in my _personal_ opinion you’re using my brother getting dumped by your daughter as an excuse to try and attack my pack and although I will admit you have a much bigger pack, being from a city and all, but we have loyalty and family and love and _me_. And if you try and take us out and take our land I will tear all of you to shreds and scatter you on your land.” Her voice started out normal but by the end it was low and threatening.

Aaron didn’t look phased. “All we want is your brother.”

“Sorry. No can do.”

Derek noticed that everyone had slowly rearranged themselves so they were between him and the other pack.

“My brother may not be connected to my pack anymore but he is still my brother and while I hate his guts I am the only one allowed to try and kill him. So get off my land or declare war because I have an injured coven member and I am _very_ tired. I want to go back to bed. Decide.”

Aaron turned and walked away.

“Scott, Connor, Mari.” Alex said.

The three stepped forward and watched the other pack while Alex hurried over to Joe.

“I’m sorry.” Derek said through his fangs. “I didn’t-”

“Just shut up Derek.” Alex snapped. “I can’t deal with you right now. We will talk later.”

Derek nodded and hung back as everyone gathered around Joseph.

“Is he going to be alright?” He whispered to Connor.

He nodded, not looking away from the forest in front of him. “We’ve healed from worse with pack.”

“Get him back to the house. He’ll heal but it’ll be a bit so set up the nest. He’s weak and his magic is low. He fought back.” She sounded almost sad at that. That he fought.

Derek walked over and set a hand on her shoulder as most of the pack vanished with Joe into the woods. “Why are you so sad?”

“He’s my kid Derek. I raised him from thirteen.”

“And I know that must hurt but you sounded broken when you said he’d fought.”

She sighed and looked at the three still watching. “They’re gone. Let’s get home.” For the first time since she knew her son was in trouble her eyes went back to their normal green color.

The three turned and raced away. Derek knew members of both pack and coven were in the trees, he could hear their heartbeats, but he knew he was as alone as he was going to get.

“Sis.” He whispered.

She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair and started walking. “Come on. We need to get back.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Jo-Jo is a healer. He doesn’t like to fight. In fact he hates it. The only times I’ve ever seen him fight are when Sam gets hurt, and even then he doesn’t attack. He only defends his other half.”

“Why do you all say ‘other half’? Isn’t there a word or something?”

“Yea but it’s a weird one and none of us want to say it so we don’t.”

Derek nodded. “That’s why you were so worried when you felt Joe get hurt. You knew Sam was at the house.”

Alex nodded. “Sorry for the flood of that down our bond. I can’t block myself off as well when my coven is in danger.”

Derek smiled. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. I was just worried because you seemed to be panicking a little.”

Alex nodded, biting her lip. “Joe’s the oldest of the kids but he and Ryker are my babies and I can’t lose either of them. Ever. They both had shitty lives and I promised them they’d be safe here now that we’d established out place. Now we have this pack and the twins start kindergarten in two months and I don’t want to deal with trying to keep them safe and human when they go to school and I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in months and I’m just tired Der. So fricking tired.”

Derek stopped and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay sis. I’m here now. You have a pack and a coven. We can handle some things. I’ll take care of the mix to stop the kids from shifting without one of us around and I’m sure one of the others will go to school with them to keep an eye on them so they’ll be safe.”

“Well Isaac’s their teacher so they better be safe.” She said, pulling away to keep walking and smiling up at her brother.

“Isaac’s a teacher?”

She nodded. “He’s great with kids. Last year there was a kid who asked to be held back so he could have Isaac as a teacher again. It was sweet.”

Derek snorted. “I bet he loves it.”

“He really does. There’s rarely a day he doesn’t come home happy. It’s good for him.”

They fell into a slightly awkward silence as they walked.

“Is he going to be okay?” Derek whispered. “Joseph I mean. He didn’t look good.”

She nodded. “He’ll be fine. A nice puppy pile for the rest of tonight and probably into late morning and we’ll all be okay again.”

Derek nodded. “Good. I was worried.”

“Yea we heal pretty quick with all the magic around.” Alex took a deep breath. “Sorry about this but I need to ask it. Did you lie to me earlier? Did you try and hurt that girl?”

He made a face. “I wouldn’t fuck her if our species depended on it.”

Alex hesitated before asking another question. “Did she try it with you? Is that why you ran?”

Derek didn’t answer, just looked away, which was answer enough.

Alex slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. “I’m sorry bro.”

Derek nodded. “It’s fine I just haven’t…that since…that.”

Alex nodded, knowing what he couldn’t say. “I know bro. I know. Now come on or everyone will be asleep before we get back.”

“So…you shift to a full wolf?”

Alex laughed. “All the witches have animal forms. It’s part of our magic that connects us to the forest and the pack. Mari, Ralph, and I all have wolf forms. Because I’m a Druid and not a witch I can take the forms of other forest animals as well, but I prefer the wolf. It hurts the least as I come from wolves.”

“What does Joseph change into?”

Alex smirked. “A black panther.”

He nodded. “Cool.”

“It scared you, didn’t it?”

“Yea a bit yea.”

Alex laughed. “Sorry. I’m not used to people not knowing about it.”

“It’s fine it was just a little shocking.”

“Well now you know how we all run together on the full moon.”

“Yea, that sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Prove your worth and you’ll get to join in.” Alex reminded him.

“Yea, I’ll work on that.” Derek said.

Alex smiled. “Good. Now we really do need to get back so let’s go.”


	7. Planning

The next morning Alex woke up sweating and roasting but happy. She was curled up against Joseph’s side with Stiles around her back. Sam’s arm was wrapped up with hers on Joe’s chest, over his wounds, and the rest of him was on Joe’s other side. Everyone else was already gone but that wasn’t surprising as glancing at the clock she saw it was already three in the afternoon.

“You awake?” Stiles whispered.

Alex smiled. “You didn’t have to stay.”

“You’re my wife and I love you and you needed the sleep. Besides, you’re pretty when you sleep.”

“Darling you’ve got your species mixed up again, we’re a werewolf pack not a herd of sparkling vampires.”

“Is that what a group of vampires is? A herd?”

“I have no idea.” She glanced at the couple in front of her and smiled. “Come on. They need to get some rest by themselves.”

Stiles sighed but pulled away and got up. Alex extracted herself from Joe’s grip and then smiled as he instead used his now free arm to pull Sam closer.

“Do we do that?” Stiles asked. “When one of us is injured?”

“You mean when you’re injured Mr. Accident Prone.” She teased. “And yes, yes we do.”

Stiles just pushed into her. She swayed slightly and grinned as she stepped outside to find her coven sitting on the front lawn, meditating.

“Go join them if you want.” Alex said, noticing Stiles’s eyes glued to them. “I have to talk to one of the wolves.”

Stiles grinned and ran off. Alex turned to the woods to see Derek, Boyd, and Scott stepping out of the trees.

“Isaac’s with the pups old and young.” Scott said, answering the unasked question as he walked over. “Also can we end training a bit early today because Allison’s freaked out about the whole other pack threatening thing and a scared, hormonal, pregnant woman with an entire arsenal of guns is not something this town needs.”

Alex nodded. “God you just wait till she gets into the third trimester, that’ll be hell for you. It’s only been four months, it’s not that bad yet.”

“It’s awful for me.” Scott said. “And is that a yes?”

“Yea, that’s fine. And tell her that if she wants you two can stay here until it gets better.”

“I think Lydia mentioned last night that she’d feel better if she and Jackson were here instead of alone at their place. And I know Erica will want to be here as well.” Boyd added.

Alex nodded. “Any member of the pack or coven that wants to can stay here. We have the room. If we need to we can shuffle the kids around. They don’t mind sharing rooms if it means having the whole pack together and safe.”

“What about me?” Derek asked.

“You’re family Derek. You’re welcome to. There’s a room in the basement I already had Ryker set up for you.”

Derek smiled. “Thanks.”

She nodded and then looked back at Scott. “So what’s the deal?”

“As far as we can tell they haven’t entered our territory but Mari kept saying a bit ago that she can _feel_ them.” Scott answered. “Like they’re watching us.”

Alex nodded. “We’ll put up wards once Jo-Jo’s awake again. That’ll help with that feeling. And then we need to figure out a plan.”

Scott nodded. “Once the kids go to bed we can plan.”

“Yea.” Alex agreed. “They don’t need to know about this.”

There was a spike in heartbeat inside the house and everyone in the clearing went silent, snapping their heads towards the sound.

“Sam?” Alex called.

“Sis this boy won’t let me go.” Joe answered. “I could use a little bit of help.”

Alex grinned and ran inside. There was sounds of bodies colliding and a groan of pain.

“Dude you kneed me in the balls.” Sam complained.

“And I was attacked so be silent you ass.” Joe countered.

“Sorry bro.” Alex said, her voice was muffled like she had her face buried in a chest.

“How about you get off of me and we can go reassure the coven that I’m alright?” Joe asked. “I can feel them angsting from in here.”

The coven, who were still sitting together but weren’t meditating anymore, all blushed and ducked their heads.

Alex laughed and there was more shuffling and footsteps before the door opened and the three of them stepped out.

“Joe!” Ralph said, jumping up and toddling over to him.

Joe grinned and met him at the bottom of the stairs, bending down to hug him. “Hey there little man. How you doing?”

“Good! I was worried bout you!”

Joe chuckled. “I’m alright little guy.” Joe looked up at the rest of the coven and smiled. “Well come on guys.”

Everyone grinned and ran towards him. They met in a giant group hug with Joe and Sam at the center. Alex stood at the top of the stairs and watched her coven with a smile on her face.

She glanced over at the wolves and grinned. Scott grinned and Boyd smiled in return while Derek was a bit distracted.

“JOSEPH!” Connor screamed as he sprinted out of the forest and pile-drove the coven. Everyone fell to the ground laughing as the rest of the wolves ran out as well, Isaac carrying the littlest kids, and joined the puppy pile. Isaac dropped the little ones with Josie, who took them to the pile, and went to stand by Scott.

“No sign.” He said.

Scott nodded. “We need to find them.”

“I agree.” Alex said, walking up. She glanced at her brother and sighed. “Go join them if you want. They won’t bite.”

Derek shook his head and walked away, into the forest.

“What’s with him?” Boyd asked.

“He hasn’t had a pack that’s been family for a long time Boyd. He’s not used to it and seeing those stupids probably brought back memories. You know how that happened to me for a bit before I readjusted. And I grew up with others. He had Laura. And then nothing.”

Scott grabbed her and hugged her quickly.

“What was that for?” She asked, smiling.

“For keeping us safe and saving our lives again last night.” Scott answered.

Alex smiled. “You’re family. I don’t let people hurt my family.”

 

“Scott. Allison.” Alex said, standing in the doorway. “Time to go.”

The couple looked up at her and nodded. They threw back the covers, revealing themselves to be fully dressed under them.

Alex turned a walked out, the two of them following behind. Alex tapped on other doors as she passed them, walking downstairs. She went straight for the soundproof room and went inside. She sat at the top of the bed in the center and waited. Isaac came in and went straight over, curling up into her left side. Scott and Allison were next in. Scott sat at the foot of the bed, leaning against the footboard, and Allison sat between his legs and draped her legs over Alex’s. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and set his hands on her slightly extended baby bump. Boyd and Erica were next and did the same thing next to them, in the middle of the footboard. Lydia and Jackson were next and took up the space on the other side of Boyd. Stiles came in then, smiling, with Derek behind him. Stiles instantly walked around the bed and climbed in next to Alex, curling up against her right side. Derek stood awkwardly by the door.

“Shut the door and press the button Derek.” Alex ordered. He did so and then she waved him over. “Sit somewhere.”

He seemed uncomfortable so he just pulled up an armchair on Stiles’s side of the bed and sat in it.

“Good. Now we’re all here, let’s get started.”

“We need to protect the family.” Stiles said.

“We will.” Scott said. “We always do.”

“It’d help if we knew more about them.” Lydia said, looking at Derek.

“They’re a big pack.” He said, knowing what she wanted. “Em doesn’t fight. Ever. She hates physical stuff.”

Jackson snickered but Lydia elbowed him and he shut up.

“Aaron doesn’t like to fight either, he prefers to let his betas do the dirty work, but I’d be willing to bet that this fight will be one he joins.”

“Strongest members?” Alex inquired.

“A pair of betas named Zachary and Brandon. They’re huge and strong but they’re _fast_. They know how to move.”

“Weaknesses?” Stiles asked.

“Their pride.” Derek answered. “They take honor and pride to an extreme.”

Alex smirked. “Oh well then they’re mine.”

“Others.” Lydia demanded.

“Blake and Kari are mates and fight together. They fight brilliantly together but separate them and they’ll be easy enough to take out.”

“They’re ours then.” Erica declared. She and Boyd always fight together.

“Jonathan, James, and Jordan are born triplets and fight with a ferocity I haven’t seen before. They can’t morph together like the twins in the alpha pack could but they do fight well together. They’re almost impossible to separate and they’re almost feral in a fight. They anchor each other but in a fight they lose touch with their human side.”

“Mine then.” Allison declared. She loves fighting feral wolves.

“I’m with Allison.” Scott decided.

Allison smiled and kissed his arm across her chest.

“More.” Lydia demanded. “We don’t have much time before the kids wake up. It’s hard to keep wolves asleep. Even with industrial strength anesthetics enhanced by magic.”

Derek nodded. “There’s also José, Carmen, Bethany, Shane, and Brian as well as about two dozen others that I never met. There’s also the possibility of Aaron calling in favors and bringing more packs to fight us as well.”

“We’ll take those out one by one.” Stiles said. “Jackson, Isaac, and the pups will take those out. The coven watches from safe distance and helps with magic with Erica and Boyd guarding them after taking out the mated pair.”

Erica and Boyd nodded, acknowledging their assignment.

“None of my children die.” Stiles said, his voice sure. “I’m not losing anyone just because some pissy city alpha thinks he’s better than us. We’re taking him out and we’re losing none. Got that?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good.”

“And the kids will go stay with Chris at the Argent house. Sheriff, Melissa, Seth, Danny, and Lydia will go there as well.” Alex declared, raising her hand to stop Lydia’s protest. “I need someone to protect my children Lydia. Someone who can assess the situation and come up with the best plan of action to keep them safe. I don’t want to trust anyone but you and Danny with that decision.”

“Speaking of Danny, where is he?” Isaac asked.

“He had to go home.” Scott answered. “He has an early appointment tomorrow.”

Alex nodded. “Well I also want to mention that all of you are welcome to stay here until we resolve this issue. I know some of us are sharing rooms right now and it’s a bit uncomfortable but we can shuffle the kids together so each couple gets a room.”

“We’re staying.” Allison decided.

“Same.” Erica said. “I feel better if we’re together.”

“Us too.” Lydia added. “I don’t want to be alone during this.”

Alex nodded, smirking slightly at the way the boys just let the girls decide for both of them. “We’ll shuffle tomorrow and finishing setting plans. Tomorrow night we have to find where they are so we can take them and get our peace back.”

Everyone nodded grimly, looking at each other. Derek was slightly shocked at the sight. These weren’t the teenagers he’d left in his rearview. These were battle hardened soldiers without fear and without mercy. He was almost sad to see that Stiles wasn’t smiling and even Scott, always the optimist, was grim. This wasn’t the first time they’ve had to draw up battle plans. And it probably won’t be the last. But they’re good at it now and they’ll do anything to protect the pack. To protect their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm an idiot. This chapter was supposed to go before Family but I'm stupid sooooooo yea......idk. I'll just put this there and hopefully it doesn't confuse everyone. Sorry guys:/


	8. Family

“Momma?”

Alex looked up at the word to see Ryker standing in the doorway to her room. “Sweetie?”

“Can I sleep with you and Dad tonight?” His voice was timid and scared. “I heard you planning today and I’m scared.”

Alex smiled sadly and nodded. “Come here faolan.”

He smiled and hurried across the room. He crawled under the covers and curled up against her, setting his head on her shoulder and looking at the sketchbook in her hands. On the page was an outline of Stiles and Chandra together.

“That’s really good Momma.” Ryker whispered.

Alex smiled and kissed his head. “Thanks sweetie.”

The door opened again and Stiles came in. “We have company.”

Alex and Ryker both smiled.

“He heard us planning earlier.” Alex said.

Stiles nodded and looked at his son. “You alright?”

Ryker nodded. “I just don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

“Well you kids know you’re always welcome here.” Alex said.

“Oh trust me Momma, we know.” Ryker said, smiling.

Alex laughed. “Come to bed Sti. It’s late.”

Stiles nodded, yawning, and pulled his jeans off before climbing into bed.

“Momma? Daddy?” Another voice said from the door. It was Meghan this time.

“Come in babygirl.” Alex said. “We’re always open.”

Meghan grinned and ran across the room, throwing herself onto her Alpha. “Thanks Momma.”

“Of course darling.”

The four of them curled around each other and were almost asleep when there was a whimper at the door.

“Get in here Randy and shut the door.” Alex mumbled.

The wolf smiled and joined his family on the bed. They made room for him easily and settled in together.

“You know one thing I hate about having so many kids?” Stiles whispered after the three of them had fallen asleep.

“Hm?”

“We never get to be alone.”

Alex chuckled. “You knew fair well what we were in for when we decided to adopt a pup. And then more pups. And have our own. We both did.”

Stiles sighed. “Yea. And I definitely don’t regret it. I wanted a big family. We both did. And now we have a big one and I don’t want anything to change.”

Alex smiled and reached across their kids to hold her husband’s hand. “It doesn’t have to. We’ve done this before and we’ll do it again now.”

 

“Alex?” Isaac asked, jogging up to the stairs where Alex was meditating.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling slightly. “What is it Isaac?”

“Where’s Ralph? Is he with you?”

She shook her head. “He asked Mari and Connor to take him out to the tree so he could calm down. This whole things a lot for him.”

“Scott just found Connor and Mari in the forest. They’re knocked out. Ralph’s gone.”

Alex’s smile vanished and she stood up. “Where?”

“About halfway between the tree and here.”

“Let’s go!” Alex said, barely raising her voice. The pack poured from the woods, having heard it all. Stiles walked out of the house and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Alex. Your eyes are red.” He spoke softly, knowing any panic in his voice would only increase hers.

She nodded and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked, walking up.

“Someone has taken my child and I intend to kill them for touching him.” Alex snarled.

The coven shifted uneasily, feeling her anger through their bonds.

“Momma?” Chandra asked, toddling out of the house. “Momma what’s wrong?”

“Stay here babygirl.” Alex said, not looking at her daughter. “Someone took Ralph and we’re going to go get him back.”

Chandra snarled, or rather she tried to. She’s too young to snarl fully yet, but the message was clear. She was the only one allowed to hurt her brother. “Find them Momma. I need my brother.”

“I know.” Alex answered. “Lydia, Danny, Isaac, and Josie you will stay here and protect the house and each other as well as Chandra and Conall.”

The four of them nodded and moved towards the doors.

“Everyone else with me. We’re getting my son back.” With that declaration she jumped off the stairs, shifted to her wolf form, and started following the panic she could feel from her son. Everyone else shifted and chased after her.

 

They stopped at the edge of a parking lot outside of town, empty but for three SUV’s in the center, positioned in a semi-circle with a group in the center.

Allison hissed, hopping off of Scott’s back and checking her bow.

“What?” Mari asked, shifting out easily.

“Those are hunters.” She whispered.

Alex snarled.

“Stop.” Stiles said. He and Allison had gotten a piggy back rides with Boyd and Scott so they’d move as quickly as possible.

She looked at him and nodded, staring at him.

He sighed, knowing that look. “I’m not letting you go out alone. Coven put a shield up. We go out as a pack. Allison, you stay behind the wolves. Don’t let them see you unless necessary.”

She nodded and Scott and Erica all slid in front of her.

“Alex you will shift out when we get out there, right?”

She shrugged a wolfy shrug and he rolled his eyes.

“That’ll have to do. Come on guys.” He walked out, Alex and Boyd flanking him, the face of perfect calm.

“About time you show up.” The woman in front sneered. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming for him.”

“We always come for our family.” Stiles declared, his voice calm but with a clear threat in it.

She smirked. “Well now you’re going to do exactly as I say or I have them cut his head off.”

“I’d like to see him.”

She gave him an appraising look and then nodded. She waved behind her and one of the man opened the middle SUV’s door to show Ralph, badly injured. His blonde hair was matted with blood and his green eyes were dull as he looked at them. “Momma.” He whispered. The door slammed shut again but the result was obvious. Everyone was tensed now, ready to fight.

“Tell your wolf to shift out.” The woman ordered.

“I like to know your name first.” Stiles said.

“I am Marilyn Warner.”

Alex snarled, recognizing the name. She pushed up and shifted seamlessly back to human. She crossed her arms and smirked. “Good to see you again Marilyn. I thought I killed you?”

Marilyn sneered. “Alexandra. You almost did. Luckily there was a druid with wonderful healing skills and a family nearby to heal me.”

“Meaning you threatened their family until they healed you.”

“Well of course.”

“Your battle is with me then, not my child. Give him back.”

“No I don’t think I will. See, when a wolf called me and told me that he had a lock on Alexandra Hale I was wary to trust him, but look. Here you are. And you brought everyone that matters with you as well. Well, besides your children. Which I’m sure are home. Safe and sound. Right?”

Alex growled. “Leave my pups out of this you bitch.”

“No. You tried to kill me.”

“You threatened my friends.”

“They threatened me.”

“You tried to kill them!”

“Details details.” She said dismissively. “And that’s beside the point. Now I have a pack of wolves pissed at your pack to take out your wolves and you’ve never been a match for me.”

Alex laughed a short, barking laugh and her grin grew feral. “You cannot beat me in my own territory Marilyn. You know that.”

“I do. But I also know you’re loyal to a fault and will do anything to try and save your child. But you won’t. He’s going to die either way. But you can save his sister and brother by giving yourself up now.”

“Never in a million years will I let you hurt my children.” Alex snarled before throwing herself across, shifting to a wolf, and lunging towards the hunters. The pack was right behind her, slicing and slashing, trying to get to the woman.

“STOP!” She shouted.

Everyone froze. She had opened the car and pulled Ralph out. She had a knife to his throat and blood was trickling down his neck from a nick.

“Everyone back off or I slit his throat.” Marilyn’s eyes flicked to where Stiles was standing, knife in hand, five hunters dead around him, barely breathing heavy. She looked a bit nervous but then hardened again and looked at the others again.

“You can’t do that.” Allison spoke for the first time and stepped out where Marilyn could see her. “You know you can’t.”

“Allison Argent.” Marilyn sneered. “A wolf’s bitch.”

Scott snarled but Allison raised her hand, appeasing him. “I hold true to the code of my family to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Your family code says you only kill wolves and never children. That child is both a child and not a wolf.”

“Then what is he? He’s in a pack.”

“He’s a witch you idiot!” Alex exclaimed, having shifted out again. “I’m not a wolf and neither is my husband! The only reason we have wolf kids is because I carry the gene but you chose the one child that’s not a wolf.”

“Oh well.” Marilyn shrugged. “He’s still dead.”

Allison raised her bow and pulled back an arrow. “You would die first.”

Suddenly there was a flash of movement and a body threw itself over the top of the SUV, landed behind them, and tore Marilyn’s throat out. As the body fell Derek was revealed.

“Derek.” Alex choked.

“Momma!” Ralph cried, stumbling forward.

She snapped out of her shock and met him, pulling him into her arms. “It’s okay baby. It’s okay. I’m here baby it’s okay.” She murmured comfort to him until the shaking subsided and he passed out from exhaustion and healing. Then she stood, holding him in her arms, and looked at Derek.

“Why?” She asked.

“You’re my sister and he’s my nephew.” Derek answered. “You’re family. And you know as well as I do what family means to a Hale.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded and looked down at his hand, covered in blood. “That’s going to be a bitch to get out from under my nails.”

Alex chuckled. “Come on. I’ll help.” She looked at Stiles and he nodded, moving for the first time, reaching out. Alex carefully handed over their son and looked at the others. “Everyone back to the house. Puppy pile in ten. We’re going to need it.”

“Everyone stay close to me.” Stiles said. “And Allison call your father to have him get rid of these bodies.”

“I’m guessing we’re postponing the thing till tomorrow night then.” Scott said.

Alex nodded. “We can’t do it tonight. We need to be with everyone tonight.”

Scott nodded. “I’ll call Seth and get him to meet us at the house then.”

“Thank you Scott.”

“Anything for you Momma.” Scott said, smiling fondly.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and looked at Derek. “You and me need to talk but it’ll have to wait till all this stuff blows over.”

Derek nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You saved my son’s life. I’m not mad at you.”

“You didn’t want her dead though.”

“No, but I think the world will be better without her so it’s fine. Besides, you’re right. I know what family means to a Hale and I am honored that you made the decision to protect my son.” She reached out and pulled him into a hug. “Family.” She whispered.

“Family.” He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'd like to thank Shadowstorm because I think they have commented on every single chapter in this so far and that's dedication. I love reading comments and these are so nice and constructive and I always smile when I see them. So thanks to them and thanks to everyone else who comments because I'm a comment junkie and love them. Leave me more please! bye guys!


	9. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those confused right now, I'm an idiot and posted in the wrong order. Planning goes before Family but I accidentally posted Family first so please go back and read it and I'm sorry so have another chapter for my stupid. Enjoy!

That night it stormed. The pack was huddled together in the living room, piled together around Ralph, and Chandra who hasn’t let go of her brother since they brought him back. When Alex told her that Derek had saved Ralph she’d looked at her uncle, her eyes bright and just nodded. Derek smiled and nodded back. Alex just grinned, knowing that in her kids’ eyes, Derek was family now. Things were finally slipping together. Chandra had made sure Derek was close in the pile, within arm’s length distance so she could touch him. They sat together, watching movies, and just being together because of the scare they’d had. The power went out later from the strom, but no one cared as they were all asleep, except Alex.

She extracted herself from the pile and went upstairs. She held out her hand and a ball of light appeared, lighting her way. She walked through to the master bedroom balcony and stared out at the storm.

“What are you doing up?” Stiles’s voice said from the door.

She smiled and bowed her head. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. You kicked my nuts while you were escaping.”

She blushed. “Sorry.”

He shrugged and walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. “I don’t mind. I get to have some time with you by yourselves for once.”

She smiled and leaned back against him, breathing deeply. “Did I ever tell you why I like storms so much?”

“No I don’t think we ever got around to that topic.” Stiles answered, even though they had. He just loved to hear it. “Why do you love storms?”

“Because they remind me that sometimes even the sky has to take some time to just scream.”

Stiles smiled. “That’s a nice idea.”

She smiled slightly. “Lots of things are nice ideas.”

“But some are awful realities.” Stiles said, finishing the line.

Alex nodded. “Yea.”

“Which one do you think this plan is?”

“I don’t know. But I’m hoping a good reality because I can’t lose anyone. I’ve lost enough and had enough stress the last week and all I want is to be done with it all so things can go back to normal.”

Stiles sighed. “This is Beacon Hills darling, we don’t get normal.”

She laughed. “Maybe not, but I’d like my family to stop being threatened. It’s pissing me off.”

Stiles nodded. “We thought we were safe. That’s why we chose to have Conall. And now it’s started up again.”

“The Nemeton is starting to come back. I’ll have to drain it again if we have any hope of keeping the spirit of it down. We don’t need it breaking out again and trying to eliminate the town.”

Stiles groaned. “The last time you did that you almost blew up the entire continent of North America.”

Alex grinned. “Yea. That was a fun time.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You and I have different ideas of fun.”

“We always have.”

“That is true.”

“We probably always will.”

“Also very true.”

Alex sighed. “Are you alright? You killed today.”

“I’ve killed plenty.”

“Never for our kids. And never a human.”

“They tried to take my child from me. They became inhuman the moment they threatened a child.”

Alex nodded, thinking of all the times Stiles has killed. She’s seen most of them. Watched him move his body with ease and quickness that got easier and more relaxed every time. Watched him snap necks with pure momentum instead of strength. Watched him let wolves charge at him and impale themselves on his blades rather than try to stab them himself. But there are fights where she gets there after they’re done. When he’s standing, covered in blood, breathing heavy, scratched and bruised, blades in hand, surrounded by bodies. Alex may have magic that makes her seem more powerful in the eyes of others, but if you asked her who was stronger, her or Stiles, she’d say Stiles every time without evening having to think about it. And yea, she’s proud because she trained him to be able to do that so he could defend himself and the pack, but sometimes she wishes he didn’t have to carry that darkness in his heart.

“I’ve missed you lately.” She whispered it quietly, as if sharing a secret.

“I’ve missed you to.”

They fell silent, just enjoying each other’s presence and scent, listening to each other’s hearts beat, and watching the storm outside.

Eventually Alex broke the silence. “We need to go back downstairs.”

“Why?”

“Pack’s waking up. You know the pups hate storms without us nearby. Especially Ralph.”

He nodded. “Alright, but one more thing.”

“Hm?”

Stiles just smiled and turned her around, pulling her into a gentle kiss. “I love you.” He whispered against her lips.

She smiled. “I love you too.”

There was a whine from downstairs and they both laughed.

“Come on.” Stiles said. “Before they scratch each other.”

Alex nodded and took his hand. She reached out with the other to grab the floating ball of light and they went downstairs together.

“Momma?” Ryker whispered. “Is that you?”

“Yea baby. I’m right here.” She answered, slipping into the room and over the arm of the couch to curl up in the corner.

“Daddy?” Chandra whispered. “Why’s it dark?”

“The power’s out honey.” Stiles said, slipping into his spot on the couch next to Alex.

“Where were you?” Isaac whispered.

“I went upstairs to watch the storm and Stiles came up to get me.” Alex whispered. “Is everyone awake?”

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone.

“Will you sing Momma?” Ralph whispered, his voice hopeful. She has always sang to him when there’s a storm, but he still asks every time. As if she’d ever say no.

Alex smiled softly. “Alright. One song and then everyone’s back to sleep.” She took a deep breath and sang softly.

_Stay awake, don't rest your head_   
_Don't lie down upon your bed_   
_While the moon drifts in the skies_   
_Stay awake, don't close your eyes_   
  
_Though the world is fast asleep_   
_Though your pillow's soft and deep_   
_You're not sleepy as you seem_   
_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_   
_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

 

When she was finished everyone was asleep except Stiles. He was curled against her side, head on her shoulder, and a smile on his face.

“I love you.” He whispered again.

“I know.” She whispered back.

Stiles grinned and the two of them drifted to sleep.

Across the room in one of the armchairs, Derek was still awake. Wide awake in fact. And crying. Tears slid down his face in silence as he listened to the two of them. He stood up quietly and walked out of the house. The storm soaked him within seconds but he didn’t care. He walked straight towards the forest, speeding up as he went, and by the time he reached the trees, he was sprinting. He lowered himself to all fours and ran into the trees. He let out a mournful howl as he ran, the storm drowning it out, as he let his wolf take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's short I'm sorry


	10. Preparing

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked, coming into the kitchen where Alex was making breakfast for everyone.

“My brother is out in the forest trying to figure some things out.” Alex answered, flipping pancakes.

“Is he coming back?” Isaac asked from where he was chopping vegetables.

“I don’t know pup.” Alex said. “He’s blocking my bond with him and all I can tell is that he’s given in to the wolf for a bit.”

“But we’re still going ahead with the plan?” Boyd asked, ducking into the kitchen, Erica right behind him.

“Yes. But we’ll have to change the plan a bit. Derek was right. Aaron called in favors and packs have sent him disposables with nothing to lose with the promise of riches and status if they assist in our defeat. But we can’t wait any longer. We fight tonight.”

“I kind of wish he was here.” Stiles admitted.

“Thought you still hated him?” Isaac asked.

“I stopped hating him the moment I watched him save my son’s life. I forgave him then and there. He’s pack.”

Alex smiled, glad that her family had finally made up. The kids and Stiles have finally forgiven him. Now if only Derek would forgive himself. Then maybe things will start to calm down and she could have a family again.

 

“We’ll be back tomorrow to get you.” Alex said, kneeling in front of her kids. “Look after each other and listen to the adults alright?”

They all nodded.

“Good. Now behave and don’t leave this house. You’re safe here.”

“The bad lady can’t get to me here?” Ralph asked.

Alex smiled sadly and held back tears, shaking her head. “No baby she can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Good.” He said.

She nodded and held out her arms. “Come here you three.”

They fell into her arms and she held them tightly. She looked over your shoulder and locked eyes with Chris Argent. ‘Keep them safe’ her eyes said.

He nodded.

She took a deep breath and pulled away. “I have to go now. Daddy and I have work to do.”

The three of them nodded again.

“Stay safe Momma.” Chandra whispered, holding her mother’s arm tightly.

Alex smiled. “I will babygirl. I promise.”

She nodded and wrapped an arm around Ralph and the other around Conall. “I’ll keep them safe Momma.”

Alex smiled again holding back tears. “I know you will baby.” She hugged them one last time and then stood up. “Why don’t you go with Lydia into the house while I talk to the adults alright?”

They nodded happily and scampered off, following Lydia inside.

Alex walked over to Chris, the Sheriff, and Melissa. “I know you three will keep them safe, but if we don’t come back from tonight-”

“Stop.” Melissa said, cutting her off. “You’re coming back. You’re _all_ coming back. Just like always. Besides, you don’t have to tell us to keep those three safe. We may be humans but we love them like family and will protect them like family. You know that.”

Alex nodded. “I just needed to make sure.”

“What’s different this time?” Sheriff asked. “You’ve never been this worried.”

“It feels different this time.” Alex said. “Like the calm before a storm.”

“Between storms you mean.” Chris corrected. “The thunderstorm last night was not natural. That was a coven readying for battle.”

“I know. However I don’t know what we’re facing tonight, so I just wanted to make sure that my kids will be alright.”

“We’ll keep them safe.” Danny said, walking up with a sword strapped to his back. “We always do.”

Alex nodded. “I know. I’m just worried about this.”

“We’ll all be here when you come back.” Melissa said. “We’ll all be right here, waiting for you.”

“Thank you. All of you.”

They nodded.

“You better get going.” Danny said. “Stiles just called, they’re almost ready.”

Alex nodded and opened her arms. She hugged each parent in turn and then grabbed Danny.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She said after pulling away.

“Tomorrow.” They answered.

She smiled sadly and then slid into the SUV she’d drove there and sped away.

When she pulled back up to the Hale house everyone was outside, in a giant circle, and meditating.

“Coven let’s go.” She said, walking over. They all unfolded themselves in silence and followed her inside. She led them up to the master bedroom and they all sat down on the floor.

“Tonight we go to battle once again.” She said. “And we do so together. If any of you wish to not fight tonight, say so now before the marking begins.”

No one moved.

Alex released a huge breath, like she’d been worried someone might. “Then let it begin.”

The others nodded and everyone pulled their shirts off. The girls sat in sports bras and the boys were easily ignoring that fact. They reached out and linked their hands, connecting the circle.

“Tá muid ar dhaoine ar leith, ach anocht teacht orainn a chéile mar aon ní amháin.” Alex said. A light shine appeared in the air around them as she continued. “Táimid chéile ár gcumhachtaí agus beatha gach ceann eile.” The light grew stronger, turning silver around Alex, green around Joseph, a rich, deep red around Mari, dark, rich brown around Ryker, and blue around Josie. The colors bled together then until there was some of each color around each person.

“Iompróidh muid na marcanna ár sinsear agus iad a thabhairt chuig an dromchla chomh muid ag ullmhú le dul i ngleic le haghaidh ár teaghlaigh agus ár coven.”

On each of them their skin began to glow and symbols appeared.

A wolf’s claw marks ran down Alex’s arms while the wolf itself was on her abdomen, chasing a rabbit around her waist. All around them were runes and vines and flowers, glowing with power.

On Joseph there was an oak tree covering his back, the branches stretching around to almost touch the runes along his ribs and vines fell down his arms covered with flowers.

On Mari there was a fire starting near her hips and stretching up before wrapping around her shoulders and falling down her arms. Her runes were down the center of her chest and along her spine.

Ryker had a cougar curled up at the base of his back. His runes came from the cougar’s nostrils, spiraling up around his spine and wrapping around to run up his ribs as well. Down his arms were vines but unlike the others they weren’t flowery vines, but strong, sturdy, root-like ones, wrapping around his bicep before falling down his forearms.

And Josie had birds and clouds. Across her shoulders were clouds and spirals of wind while birds dove down her spine and sped along her ribs, runes trailing after them and swirling in the wind.

“Glacann muid ar na láidreachtaí ár daoine eile.” Alex said, continuing on. “Maidir leis an gcumhacht agus luas an mic tíre.” A wolf appeared in the center of the circle, sitting back and howling at a nonexistent moon before fading away.

“Agus an dílseacht agus croí de na daoine.” An image of Stiles and Seth appeared in the center, smiling and laughing at something. It faded just as fast as the wolf had.

“Glacann muid ar an cumhacht ag ár foraoise agus ár dtalamh agus páirt a ghlacadh leis.” Now a huge tree appeared in the center, stretching limbs out towards each of them. It faded too, not as quickly though, but it was gone when Alex spoke again.

“Tá a fhios againn na rioscaí agus iad a ghlacadh d'fhonn a chosaint ar na cinn grá againn.”

Everyone spoke the last line together. “Tá muid ar coven agus anocht muid ag troid mar cheann.”

They all opened their eyes and looked down at their bodies, the marks now dark against their skin.

“No matter how many times we are forced to do this I will never get used to suddenly having tattoos.” Ryker declared.

“Maybe when you’re old enough I’ll give you an actual tattoo of one of the runes.” Alex smiled.

He looked at her, eyes bright. “Really?!”

“Yes really. I did Joe’s after all.”

Joe ducked his head and placed a hand on his thigh, where he knew the dark ink of the protection rune was hidden.

“Joe has a tat?!” Ryker exclaimed. “Would you people tell me these things?! I feel like I’m living in the dark!”

Alex smiled fondly and stood up. “Come on guys, we have work to do.”

They all sobered up quickly and stood.

“This is going to be a tough battle, isn’t it?” Mari asked.

Alex nodded. “That storm last night wasn’t a storm.”

“Then what was it?” Josie asked, rubbing one of the birds on her hip.

“Another coven preparing for battle. Tonight we face not only wolves, but other witches as well.”

“Are we strong enough?” Ryker asked. And for the first time Alex remembered their age. Each of them is under twenty and they have all seen war before. They have all _killed_ before. Ryker is fifteen and since he was nine he’s been fighting for this pack. He killed someone at the age of eleven to save Mari. Because of her. She brought them into this life and goddamn she’s going to keep them safe. All of them. Her family will be safe after this.

“Yes.” She answered forcefully. “We can beat them. Because I’ll be damned if I let them hurt any of you.”

They smiled and tackled her, creating a giant group hug.

“We’ll keep you safe to Momma.” Ryker whispered. “We’ll always keep each other safe.”

“Is it safe to join the hug?” Scott’s voice said from the door. “It’s almost dark out, time to get going. But I think one last hug is in order.”

Alex looked over her kids’ shoulders and locked eyes with Stiles in the doorway. They had a complete conversation in that time. Stiles asked if she was alright and she said yes. He knew she was lying as he knew she was feeling the effects of doing that spell. She was weakened now, and probably in pain in her arms and legs, but she just smiled, trying to reassure him. “Come here.” She whispered.

Stiles bounded across and wormed his way through the coven till he was right up next to her, holding on tight. The other kids wrapped themselves around the coven and then the adults joined around the edge. They stood in silence, listening to each other’s breaths and heart beats, memorizing smells and sounds. Preparing to fight side by side with each other and protect each other’s backs with everything they have. Getting ready to be the pack the rumors declared themselves as.

“You still need to get dressed.” Stiles whispered against Alex’s shoulder, breaking the mood as everyone laughed.

“Alright.” Alex said. “Pack outside. Coven get dressed and meet out there. We leave in five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tá muid ar dhaoine ar leith, ach anocht teacht orainn a chéile mar aon ní amháin. – We are separate beings but tonight we come to together as one.  
> Táimid chéile ár gcumhachtaí agus beatha gach ceann eile. – We combine our powers and feed each other.  
> Iompróidh muid na marcanna ár sinsear agus iad a thabhairt chuig an dromchla chomh muid ag ullmhú le dul i ngleic le haghaidh ár teaghlaigh agus ár coven. – We bear the marks of our ancestors and bring them to the surface as we prepare to fight for our family and our coven.  
> Glacann muid ar na láidreachtaí ár daoine eile. – We take on the strengths of our others.  
> Maidir leis an gcumhacht agus luas an mic tíre. – The power and speed of the wolves.  
> Agus an dílseacht agus croí de na daoine. – And the loyalty and heart of the humans.  
> Glacann muid ar an cumhacht ag ár foraoise agus ár dtalamh agus páirt a ghlacadh leis. – We take on the power of our forest and our land and join with it.  
> Tá a fhios againn na rioscaí agus iad a ghlacadh d'fhonn a chosaint ar na cinn grá againn. – We know the risks and accept them in order to protect the ones we love.  
> Tá muid ar coven agus anocht muid ag troid mar cheann. – We are a coven and tonight we fight as one.


	11. Fighting for Family

Stiles stood alone on the edge of the giant clearing. Alex had asked the forest to spread a bit to make room it to fight in tonight after sending a message to the Florida pack to meet them there if they want to fight them for Derek. Along with an ultimatum to fight or run. They answered back with a bloody arrow and a pile of wolfsbane.

Stiles stood still, dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and a long, Alpha-eye red coat hanging down to his knees. He held a lacrosse stick in his hand, and stood calmly, waiting. He watched the other end of the clearing for movement, feeling his pack behind him. An arrow shot from the trees, heading straight for him, but he calmly spun the stick and knocked it aside.

“I may be human,” he said, “but I run with wolves. You’ll have to do better than that if you want me dead.”

There was an angry howl, a call to battle, and then the other pack burst from the trees across the ways. It was huge. He couldn’t count them all but they seemed unending. He knew his pack would have trouble tonight. But he knew they could win this.

“Get them.” Stiles said.

The Stilinski pack burst from the trees and met them halfway. They battled together with ease of practice. Arrows flew from both directions, but the other side’s arrows kept hitting their own wolves instead of Stiles’s wolves. He knew that had to do with the coven. Alex was keeping her family safe. Allison’s arrows sank into wolf after wolf, injuring them so one of the wolves could kill them.

There was a crack of thunder and lightning flashed in the clear side.

“COME AND FIGHT!” A male voice cried, his voice echoing around the clearing. Stiles recognized it as the voice of a coven leader and smirked.

“Alex.” Stiles said. “Shut him up please.”

A silver wolf stepped from the woods and stopped next to him. The wolf bowed her head in respect to Stiles and then threw back its head, letting loose a howl before fading away. There was a flash of gold as Josie, in her hawk form, flew from the trees. She dodged arrows with ease and dove down, slashing at enemy wolves to blind or distract them. A cougar and a wolf charged past Stiles, rustling his coat. Ryker and Mari dove into the fray, clawing and biting at wolves. A panther slunk past Stiles, rubbing his leg as he passed, and then dove into the fray as well.

“I don’t want your pets Alexandra Hale.” The voice said. “I want _you_!”

“Alex.” Stiles said again.

She stepped from the forest, glowing with magic. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt, just like Stiles, but her coat was silver instead of red. Through her shirt Stiles could faintly see the black marks as they glowed with power. Her long black hair was pulled back in an intricate set of braids before falling freely down her back and her green eyes had tendrils of silver running through them as her power compounded. She stepped up next to Stiles and looked out across the clearing.

“Then face me.” She said it in a normal voice but she may have shouted it the way it echoed through the clearing. “I am Alexandra Hale, High Druid of Old.” Her voice echoed with power as she continued. “I have within me the power of the world. Of Creation and Destruction. Of Light and Dark. I could flay the flesh from your bones with a wave of my hand. I have saved hundreds of lives and taken just as many. I can create volcanoes and stop tidal waves. Step forward if you care to take a dare and challenge me to battle.”

There was another flash of lightning and both sides were pushed apart, creating a path through the fray. A man stood on the other side, dressed in black, with a mask over his face and a staff in his hand.

“You do not frighten me woman.” He said.

“I do not care I will kill you just the same.” Alex said, stepping forward, brushing her hand against Stiles arm as she passed. Power passed between them. They were always stronger together

The man raised his staff and a bolt of lightning shot from it. Alex raised her hand and sent it shooting into an enemy wolf, frying them.

“Who are you?” She asked, still slowly approaching.

“I am Aridam Kek and I am the one who will destroy you and take your power as my own to rule the Druid race.”

“You are but a petty human.” Alex said. “You cannot understand my power.”

“I can and I do.” He insisted, throwing another bolt. She knocked it away just as easily as before. “I will kill you and take your power.”

Alex sighed. “Hit me with your best shot Aridam. You are not the first to attempt this and you will not be the last. My power cannot be taken from me.”

He growled. “Well then I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong.” The staff shot forward and he shot a huge, steady bolt of lightning at her. She did not flinch. She raised her hands and let it hit her. It shot into the sky in a huge display and when he pulled back, she stood there, the same. She lowered her hands and shook her head.

“You failed.” She whispered it but her voice carried like she’d shouted.

“I never fail!” Aridam screamed.

“My turn.” She growled, her face twisting into a terrifying sneer. Her right hand shot out and her eyes filled with silver as she called on her power. Aridam froze and then scratched at his throat, trying to get the invisible hands off of it. Trying to breathe. A minute later he fell limp and Alex sneered, twisting her hand. His neck twisted the same way and his body fell to the ground.

“Who else wants to challenge me?” She demanded.

There was a pain-filled scream from the woods as a woman stumbled out, hurrying towards the body. She was screaming in a different language but Alex was unaffected, although she did understand.

“Your husband dared to challenge me with the intent of attempting to steal my power. He has paid the price for his stupidity. Do not pay it to.”

The woman stood, anger written all over her body. She screamed and threw out her hand. Fire shot out but Alex just twisted her body and shoved it towards the sky. Then she twisted it back, towards the woman, and her own power killed her. Alex did not show any emotion as she walked towards the bodies, hiding the pain that was flaring in her hand from killing.

“You are very strong.” Aaron said, stepping from the woods. “I underestimated you.”

“People seem to do that a lot. Is it because I’m a woman? Or because I have kids and seem like a gentle soul?”

“Both I believe.”

“Well they should know not to be at the bad end of a gentle soul’s anger. We don’t show mercy.

He nodded. “It’s that combined with the rules people pretend to understand. They threatened you, giving you the right to protect yourself. But I have no quarrel with you. I only want Derek.”

“Derek did not touch your daughter. She tried to rape him and he ran so you didn’t have to know that your perfect princess isn’t so perfect after all. But me, I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.” He said before shifting to his Alpha form. “You should be very afraid.”

He launched himself at her, claws reaching for her throat. She dodged them easily, spinning to face him.

“As you said, we have no quarrel.” Stiles’s voice stated. He stepped from the battle, eyes glowing slightly red with the power and magic flowing from his pack, unscathed but covered in blood. None of it was his. His lacrosse stick was drenched and scratched and the net had fallen back along the stick to allow a thin blade to shoot out the end. He pressed the button on the side and the retractable blade pulled back in and the net flipped up, leaving the blood covered exterior. He’d fought his way towards them with the ease only experience could bring. “39.” He declared.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Couldn’t make it an even two score?”

He smirked and stepped up next to Alex. His smile dropped as he stared at the Alpha wolf in front of him. “You could leave now with what’s left of your pack and your life. You could end this now and go home Aaron. This doesn’t have to end in death.”

“It already has.” He growled. “The Hales killed my brother twenty years ago just because he was on their land. His death must be avenged.”

Stiles sighed, Alex emotionless beside him. “All of this for one death? All this? Your pack and members of other packs are being slaughtered by my pack right now because you felt your brother needed avenging? How petty is that? Oh my god. And I thought that pack from Arizona was bad. You’re just fucked up man.” He shook his head in disgust. “If you won’t back down, we will kill all of you. Do you really want that? Do you want to die? Do you want your _daughter_ to die? Because she will if you keep this up. If you don’t end this now and walk away I will personally slit her throat for lying about someone I care about trying to rape her. And I might even make you watch.”

Aaron growled at that.

“It’s your choice Aaron. Make it now.”

“Run Dad!” A shrill voice cried. Em stepped from the trees, looking unkempt and hysterically. “I lied alright! I didn’t want you to know that when Derek said no I tried to push him! He didn’t try and rape me! I tried to rape him! Let it go!”

Aaron swung towards his daughter, shrinking back to human size, admittedly a bit more naked now. “You lied to me.” He said, shocked. “You sent me to war over a lie.”

She looked terrified. “I’m sorry Dad. I didn’t think it would get this out of hand.”

Aaron growled, his eyes flashing. “You are not my daughter.” He snarled. “I have no daughter.” He turned back to Alex and Stiles. “I’ll withdraw, but she’s yours to do as you will.”

Alex nodded. “Then call it.” She ordered.

Aaron turned towards the battle and howled. It was a sound of defeat and every enemy wolf froze when they heard it before turning tail and running back into the forest.

Aaron looked at them once more. “I apologize for everything. I’d like to have a treaty with your pack if you will permit it.”

Stiles snorted. “I’ll think about it when I’m not pissed off at you for endangering the lives of my children over something this stupid. Get out of my territory.”

Aaron didn’t hesitate, he just turned tail and ran.

Stiles and Alex turned to look at their pack, picking themselves up and taking stock of their injuries. The coven had switched back and were hugging their mates. Everyone was paired off and Isaac, Josie, Jackson, and Ryker were awkwardly standing near each other, out of place without mates there. Allison had come out of the trees and was wrapped up with Scott, who was freaking out to make sure she and the baby were both fine.

“Darling I’m an Argent.” They heard Allison say. “The baby is fine.”

“Are you alright?” Randy asked Meghan.

She nodded. “We are so having ‘Thank god we’re alive’ sex now.” She told him. He just smiled and kissed her happily.

Joseph and Sam were just holding onto each other, happy to be alive.

Mari and Connor were lying on the ground together, Mari having tackled Connor over in happiness.

Erica and Boyd were about five seconds from ripping each other’s clothes off for happy sex.

Alex looked at Stiles, the glow fading as she let the power go. Her eyes went back to being green and she kissed his cheek. “We’re alive.” She whispered.

He grinned at her. “Of course we are. We always are. We always win and we always survive.”

She grinned back and hugged him, getting lost in his scent.

There was a shout of warning before they were both knocked over and there was a yelp of pain.

They turned to see Emilia dead on the ground and Derek lying between them and her. Alex crawled over to her brother’s side and knelt beside him.

“Couldn’t let her hurt you.” He choked out, coughing out blood. “Brought her here. My fault.”

“No.” Alex said, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over. “No you can’t go now. Derek please. Don’t go Derek. Please don’t go.”


	12. Difficult Decisions

“No.” Alex said, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over. “No you can’t go now. Derek please. Don’t go Derek. Please don’t go.”

“I always knew you’d live longer than me.” Derek whispered.

“No.” Alex said. “No you can’t leave. Not now. We’re all supposed to be save. We win and we survive. Derek you can’t go. You can’t.”

“Heal him!” Isaac exclaimed.

“I can’t!” Alex screamed. “There was wolfsbane on her claws! It’s _incurable_ wolfsbane! I can’t do anything!” She was hysterical now. “I can’t save him!”

“It’s okay.” Derek whispered. “It’s okay. I knew I’d die for someone I loved. I always knew that’d be how I’d go.”

Alex froze, looking down at him. “Of course.” She whispered. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes frantic. “Joseph. Ryker. I say this as your coven leader and your ultimate leader. I order you to forget all previous orders and restrain my husband.”

They moved quickly, without thinking, and grabbed Stiles, pulling him away.

“Alex!” He shouted. “Alex what are you doing?!”

“I always knew.” She whispered. Her eyes flashed silver and a huge silver circle appeared around her and Derek, pushing the others ten feet away from them. “Joseph.” She said.

“Yea Mom?” He answered, tears popping up in his eyes.

“You’re in charge after this. Keep the coven safe.”

“I promise.” He answered.

“Mari.” She said. “You should know before I go, the spell failed. You’re pregnant.”

Mari gasped and she and Connor both grabbed her stomach.

“I’m sorry it’s so young.” Alex whispered. “I just felt it and it’s too late to undo it. But you have the pack and the coven so you will be alright. And I know you’ll be a wonderful mother.” She took a deep, gasping breath. “Tell my children I love them.” She choked out. “I’m so sorry.” She was crying again, tears streaming down her face.

“Alex.” Stiles said, tears distorting his voice. “What are you doing? Stop this. Stop saying these things.”

“I’m sorry Stiles. I’m so sorry. I have to break my promise. This is the most difficult decision I’ve ever made but I know it is the right one. I’m sorry.”

“Momma?” Ryker choked out.

“I’m sorry baby.” She answered. She bowed her head and placed her hand over Derek’s heart.

“Don’t do this.” He whispered, his voice getting weak as more blood dribbled from his mouth.

“I have to.” She whispered back. “I knew this morning that I’d die today. I just thought it’d be in battle, not saving you. But I guess I always knew I’d die for you. There was never a question in my mind that you were going to be the death of me Derek Hale.”

“No.” He whispered.

“Shut up will ya? I’m trying to do magic here.” She turned her attention to her hands and slid them so they covered the major wounds. They did nothing to staunch the blood, but she knew what she was about to do would fix that.

“I delve deep within my power and soul and heart.” She whispered, her eyes beginning to glow again. “By the Light within my power, I take my life, and I relinquish it.” She ignored the cries of her family behind her and plowed on. “By the Dark within my power, I take my life, and I relinquish it. By the Light within my soul, I take my life, and I relinquish it. By the Dark within my soul, I take my life, and I relinquish it.” She was crying again as she listened to the pack screaming for her to stop. But she plowed on, the words pouring off her tongue. “By the Love within my heart, I take my life, and I relinquish it. By the Hate within my heart, I take my life, and I relinquish it. By the memory of those I have saved, I take my life, and I relinquish it. By the memory of those I have killed, I take my life, and I relinquish it. I gift it on to this man, my brother, in return for his courage and bravery. I pull him back from the brink of death and take his place. I give him Second Life in return for the end of mine. I relinquish my life to bring him back. I heal him.” His skin was starting to close up under her hands, his internal organs and flesh pulling itself back together. “I find his wolf and I heal it. I give him back the power he deserves. He has saved my life and the life of the man I love. He has saved my children and killed for them. He has courage and bravery and a pure heart within him. I know he feels love and loss just as I do and yet he keeps himself together a thousand times better.” She was choking up now and paused to breathe before continuing. “He is my brother and I love him. He ran from this place because he was scared and he returned for the same reason, but now I am the one scared. I am scared of losing him. I am scared that his death would change this land forever. So I save him. I bring him back to life and take his place in death.” She swayed, growing weak. “I save his life and relinquish mine. I use my power to bring him back.” Her voice was growing weak and her breaths shallow. She lay down next to her brother, and intertwined their hands. Niether moved as she continued. “I give up my power to save a life. I do so willingly and without hesitation. I leave this world behind.” She took another gasping breath. “I love you Derek.” She whispered. “And I forgive you.” Her eyes slipped closed and she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Stiles. I love you.”

“Don’t.” Stiles choked out. “Please.”

“I’m sorry everyone.” She whispered. “Difficult decisions must be made.”

And as she took one last breath, Derek breathed in with her. They exhaled together and as Derek continued to breath, Alex stopped. She was still.

Stiles let out a retched scream as the circle faded and he scrambled to fall down next to her. He pulled her away from Derek’s side and held her to him as he sobbed, loud and filled with pain. The sobs tore painfully out of him, wracking his body with every breath.

Scott watched for a moment before putting his head back and letting out a mournful howl. Isaac joined in followed by Boyd and Erica. The others joined together and the pack howled at the sky as it lightened into dawn. From across town, two weak howls joined with the pack, filled with pain as three little kids, a girl and two boys, felt their mother die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its short I know im sorry please forgive me. I'll try and have the next one up tomorrow but my life's getting busier soooo we'll see. Hopefully it'll go up tomorrow. Bye guys!


	13. Goodbyes

The pack didn’t talk on the way back to the house. Scott was carrying Stiles, exhausted from his screaming, and Isaac and Boyd were supporting Derek, still weak from having died. And Ryker had Alex. He was holding her tightly. He’d growled at anyone who tried to take her from him, keeping her body safe.

“Someone go get my kids.” Stiles whispered weakly, his voice raw and cracking from screaming and crying.

“We’ll get them.” Mari said, her voice still raw from her crying. “Don’t worry Dad. We’ll get them.”

Stiles nodded and pulled himself away from Scott. He fell to the ground but waved away help. “Leave me alone please.”

The others nodded and stepped back. He pushed himself up and went inside. They could hear him go into the kitchen, get a bottle of liqueor, and go upstairs to their bedroom. There was a wrecked scream and then nothing.

“He turned on the soundproofing.” Scott whispered. “Who hears his heart?”

“Me.” Joseph answered quietly. “He’s okay, sad and in pain, but we all are.”

Scott nodded. “Keep an ear on him.” He looked at Mari. “You and Connor go get the kids. Tell the others what happened but don’t tell the kids. Stiles will want to do that himself.”

They nodded and ran to their car, getting in and driving away.

“Everyone else find someplace to stay that isn’t here. Stiles won’t want company for the next while. Mine and Allison’s is open as I’m sure my mom’s will be after she finds out.”

“Can I stay with you?” Ryker asked.

Scott nodded. “You’re all welcome. I think we should be together for this.”

The others nodded.

“Alright, go inside and quickly gather some things. Joseph, are you and Sam okay with staying here for a while? I don’t really want him alone right now.”

Joe and Sam nodded.

“We’ll be fine.” Sam said, holding Joe tightly to his side.

“Good.” Scott said. “Everyone else, go quick.”

Everyone nodded and ran inside.                                                        

Ryker looked at Scott. “We have to bury her.”

He nodded. “We have to do it tomorrow night. Whether Stiles can handle it or not.”

Ryker nodded and handed Alex’s body to Scott so he could go get his stuff but Scott could tell it was with reluctance.

Scott looked up at the window he knew went into the master bedroom. “I’m sorry Stiles. I’m so sorry brother.”

 

Inside, Stiles was on the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed, holding a letter in his hands with a CD case. ‘Goodbye.’ The envelope said. It was written in Alex’s handwriting. He stared at it, tears streaming down his face, before putting the case aside and ripping the letter open.

Hey babe. If you’re reading this then I guess I was right. I woke up this morning with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I’m pretty sure that I’m going to die today. If I don’t I’ll get back to the room first and get rid of this letter. So you reading it means I didn’t move it. So I guess I’m dead. Wow. That’s a bit painful. Knowing I might be dead. Although I guess not as painful for you with me being dead. I’m sorry by the way. In case I didn’t tell you then I’m sorry that you have to feel this and I want you to know that I love you with everything in me. I’m a horrible person and you still love me. The day we met you watched me slaughter five alphas and you just smiled at my lame Little Red Riding Hood joke. You’ve known from the start all the horrible things I’ve done in my life to just get by and you still fell in love with me. For that, I thank you. You made me better. You _fixed_ me. I’m not going to right much right now as I already filmed most of what I wanted to say, but there was something I forgot to tell you. Derek loves you. Like I loved you. I’m not saying you need to forget me or move on, I’m just asking you not to hurt him. He’s gone through hell Stiles. I don’t want him having to deal with heartbreak either. I said it earlier but I’ll say it again. I’m so sorry I’m putting you through this Stiles. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you. Goodbye Little Red. Stay safe.

Stiles could barely breathe as he finished the letter. His tears blurred his vision as he stared at the end. ‘Little Red’ The same name she’d first called him when she came into the fight. She’d known he was a human fighting against wolves and had smiled at him. ‘You’ve got one hell of a crazy life here Little Red’ she’d said. She’d been drenched in blood from the alphas, but that smile was when he fell in love with her. It took months to realize it, but he knew afterwards that that had been the moment. When she’d made a wolf joke about his red hoodie. He set the paper aside and pulled his knees to his chest, letting his tears pour freely as he released the sobs he’d been holding back.

 

Hours later he unfolded his stiff body, grabbed the DVD case and the comforter off the bed, and went downstairs. He put the DVD in and curled up on the couch in the blanket and pressed play.

“Hey Stiles.” Alex said as she appeared on the screen. Stiles heart seized at the smile on her face. “So if you’re watching this then I guess I’m dead. Or almost dead I guess. I woke up this morning and knew I’d die today. So I wanted to film this and help you along. I know it hurts Stiles, but you’re the strongest person I have ever had the privilege of meeting and I know you can do this. You have the pack Stiles, don’t push them away. They need you just as much as you need them. And don’t push the kids away. They’ll need their dad. Mari’s pregnant Stiles. Make sure she knows that I’m sorry the spell didn’t work but that I know she’ll be an amazing mother for her twins. She’s going to need you Stiles. A teenage mother is going to have a lot of emotions and you need to be there to help her and Connor through this. Don’t let them try and do this by themselves. Remember how cranky I was with our twins? They’re going to need your help. And tell Allison to go easy on Scott with the insults during labor. I’m not sure that boy could handle it. Tell Mari and Josie and Meghan that I’m so sorry and that I wish I could be there to walk them to the alter like I promised. Tell Joseph and Sam to try not to impregnate each other as three pregnant people is more than enough for a bit. Oh did I mention that Lydia’s pregnant to? I hope so. If not, well then I just did. Tell her congrats. And tell Ryker that I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for his first day of freshman year. He was so excited for that.” She stepped and blinked tears from her eyes. “Sorry. I’m trying not to break down on camera.” She took some deep breaths and continued. “Tell our little ones that Mommy loves them so much and she wishes she could be there to watch them grow up and to never hate anyone. Let them be like me and you and love people worth loving.” She took another deep breathing, looking away, before locking eyes with the camera again. “And to you Stiles, I want to apologize for everything I’ve put you through and everything you’re going to go through these next few weeks. And the anniversary video is done. It’s in my desk. Third drawer on the left. Keep up the tradition will ya? I want the kids to have something to look back on when they grow up. Ask Danny to edit them if you don’t want to, but keep making them. And keep watching them as a family. Me being gone shouldn’t change that. Keep up the after full moon banquets and filming everything important. And everything non-important. Keep up the traditions I started and use them to remember me. And try to remember me as alive and happy and not cold and dead, alright? Give love another chance and guard our kids with the passion they deserve. Threaten Chandra’s first boyfriend and cry when you walk our girls down the aisle. Don’t let go of this family or reality just because I’m gone. Put away the liquor and go outside. Don’t become your dad. Please. I’ve heard you say often enough that you wished he wouldn’t drink so don’t become him and drown your sorrows in whiskey. Love this family and don’t let it get away from you. Please Stiles.” There were tears streaming down her face as she begged him. “Please don’t lose them just because of me.” She took a deep, shaky breath, and then bit her lip. “I have one last song for you.” She whispered. The video cut to her sitting at the piano. She put her hands over the keys and started playing. She took a deep breath and added her voice.

_7:42 in the morning_

_8 seconds before it all sinks in_

_Put your best face on for the world_

_Fake another smile and just pretend_

_But you're just puttin' off the pain_

_Nothing's ever really gonna change_

_[Chorus:]_

_So let it hurt, let it bleed_

_Let it take you right down to your knees_

_Let it burn to the worst degree_

_May not be what you want, but it's what you need_

_Sometimes the only way around it_

_Is to let love do it's work_

_And let it hurt_

_Yeah, let it hurt_

_3:28 in the morning_

_Countin' up the spaces between the rain_

_You're gettin' used to the rocks at the bottom_

_Your heart goes numb, but the lonely stays the same_

_And that's the price you're bound to pay_

_And there's really nothing anyone can say_

_Oh, there's only just one way_

_[Chorus:]_

_So let it hurt, let it bleed_

_Let it take you right down to your knees_

_Let it burn to the worst degree_

_May not be what you want, but it's what you need_

_Sometimes the only way around it_

_Is to let love do it's work_

_So go on_

_Yeah, let it hurt_

_You might just find you're better for it_

_When you let go and you learn_

_To let it hurt, let it bleed_

_Let it take you right down to your knees_

_Oh..._

_Sometimes the only way around it_

_Is to let love do it's work_

_So go on_

_And let it hurt_

_Oh, let it hurt_

_7:42 in the morning_

_8 seconds before it all sinks in_

She finished with shaky breaths as the tears started again. “I’m sorry Stiles.” She whispered, as the tears flowed. “I’m so sorry.”

Stiles sat on the couch, wrapped in the blanket they shared as he starting crying again. He let the sobs free and didn’t care. He knew no one was here as everyone had left earlier and Scott had sent him a text saying they’d see him in the morning.

What he didn’t know was that Derek sat on the porch, back against the front door, crying as he listened to his sister sing and the man he loves cry over him. He’d come over to apologize but now he thought better of it and got shakily to his feet. He ran into the forest, dropping to all fours, as he ran back towards Scott’s house. He needs his pack right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song here is called Let it Hurt by Rascal Flatts and one of my favorites right now.


	14. Second Life

_‘Stiles’_. He heard. He shot up, gasping awake. _‘Stiles!’_ He heard again.

“Who’s there?” He demanded.

_‘Thank god. I was worried I wouldn’t be strong enough.’_ He recognized the voice now. It was Alex’s.

“You’re not here.” He said, talking to the air. “You’re dead. I held your body in my arms.”

_‘You’re right. I’m dead. But I’m not gone. Come to the Nemeton darling. Come on Little Red. One last run.’_

He hesitated for a moment. She’d said his name. She’s called him Little Red. And she’d said one last run. No one else knew about their runs. No one else would know to say that. He sighed and got out of bed. “This better not be some fucking trick by a pixie or something. I’m going to be really pissed off if it is.” There wasn’t an answer. He sighed angrily and pulled on his shoes. “Course, make me cry for hours and then show up to tell me you’re not gone before vanishing again. Typical.”

He grabbed the gun full of wolfsbane and iron bullets from the bedside table and stuck it in the back of his belt before walking out of the room. He grabbed a flashlight from the shelves by the door and ran out into the forest. “This better be worth it.” He muttered, huddling down into his sweatshirt that was actually Alex’s. He jogged through the forest until he reached the clearing where the Nemeton was waiting. And he stopped in shock. Alex was sitting on the stump.

She was dressed the same as she’d been for the battle in jeans and a white shirt with her silver jacket wrapped around her.

She turned towards his gasp and smiled. “Hey baby.” She said, smiling through tears.

He stumbled forward, shocked at the sight of her. “You’re dead.” He choked out.

“Yea I’m dead, but I’m not gone.” She said, smiling softly.

“How are you here?” He asked.

She shrugged. “I’m a Druid.”

“That tells me nothing.”

“I’m a Druid with extremely powerful magic that happened to be repressing this Nemeton’s spirit and when I died I was connected and joined with my own forest. My family’s forest. When I died I accidently pushed the spirit that was here out and took its place. I became the Nemeton.”

“So what does that mean?”

She shrugged. “I have no idea. All I do know is that I’m connected to this stump and the moon. From what little I can decipher of this thing’s knowledge so far, the last occupant left a mess, I’m the spirit of the Nemeton now and that means that every other full moon I will be able to walk through the forest. I can’t leave or even materialize if not’s the full moon but on those nights you can see and talk to me. The only reason I can appear tonight is because you wished so badly to see me it gave me just enough power for one night. I’m trying to figure out more so I can try and help you keep the kids safe, but right now that’s all I’ve got.”

“You’re dead.” He said again.

“Yes I know.”

“But you’re not gone.”

She nodded. “Still right here.”

Stiles took a deep, shaking breath and then tackled her. “Thank god.” He whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “How long as it been?”

“Three days.”

“And you still haven’t let the pack come home?”

“I can’t. I-I just need some time alone.”

She nodded. “I think three days is enough Stiles. The kids need their father with them. They need their alpha and more importantly their dad. Let them come home. Let them back in.”

He nodded against her shoulder and then pulled away. “Hey that thing you wrote about Derek in your letter…” He trailed off.

She smiled fondly. “Yes?”

“Was it true?”

“Yes.”

He took a deep breath. “Can we sit down? It was a long walk out here.”

She laughed. “Yea come on.”

They walked over to the stump and sat down on it.

“So why do you ask about Derek?”

“I’ve spent the last three days alone with my thoughts and there’s only so much crying I can do over you, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“So I started thinking about the others and what they must be feeling and then I started thinking about Derek.”

“And?”

“And I think I finally figured out why I wasn’t interested in anyone after I met him.”

“You fell in love with him.”

“Yea. Yea I think I did.”

“But then he left so you locked those feelings away. You turned them into passionate hate instead, upset that he left. Then I came in, his twin, and you fell in love with me instead. You thought it was all good but now you’re starting to realize that maybe you’re in love with both Hale twins.”

“I hate when you know what I’m feeling better than I know.”

She laughed and put an arm around him. “I meant what I said in that letter. I don’t need you to forget about me or what we had if you don’t want to but please don’t break my brother’s heart. He’s going to be a lot more vulnerable and will blame himself for me being dead. Don’t let him. It’s not anyone’s fault. I chose this. It was a difficult decision but it was mine and I chose this.”

“It seems like our lives are just strings of difficult decisions.” Stiles observed.

Alex chuckled. “Yea I guess they are. But I wouldn’t change any of them. Not in a million years.”

Stiles smiled and hugged her tightly. “I think your death might be the end of our love affair.” He admitted against her shoulder.

She laughed and hugged him back. “Oh however will I cope?!”

He pushed against her as he pulled away. “I’m serious.”

“I know babe. And so am I.”

“So if I moved on, would you get mad?”

She shook her head. “Like you said, I’m dead. My claim on you as ended.” She kissed his nose and then pulled back, smiling. “Besides, I was raised a wolf pup. When it comes to your mate, you don’t care. No matter what they are you love with like you can never love another. You can, you could, easily, but you only want them. You were my mate and I loved you. I know you felt that bond and I know you loved it. But when I died that bond broke. That’s why your feelings for me are dissipating and turning into something else. Like siblings or best friends. I have no claim over your mind now but it’s reaching out, searching for the bond you don’t have anymore. And it’s letting you find this in yourself. Your love for my brother, because yes I know that’s who you were talking about, was shoved into the back because my power formed a bond with your mind that blocked it. But now that you can feel it, don’t let him slip away. You’ll have to wait for a bit before fucking him as we were married and he’s my twin but in a year just say he was there when you needed someone or some sappy shit and they’ll deal. Or they won’t and you ignore them. No matter what know that _I’m_ fine with it. And that’s what matters.”

“What about the pack? And the kids? Won’t they find it weird? Won’t _Derek_ find it weird?”

“I don’t see why they should.” Alex shrugged. “They know Derek loves you. And soon enough they’ll know that I’m okay with this. They’ll accept it. Like I said, wolf packs are very open to a lot of things most humans are not. It’s our kids’ natures to be accepting to the mate bond. No matter who it’s between. And as for my brother yea he’ll be stubborn but my kids need two parents and if that means Derek and you then so be it. I just want my pack to be happy. I need you guys to be happy.”

Stiles nodded. “Thank you.”

She kissed his forehead and stood up. She held out her hand with a smile. “Come on, I want one last dance as your wife.”

“But there’s no music.” He protested.

Alex smiled and closed her mind for a moment. A song floated into being around them.

“I’ve still got the forest.” Alex said softly and pulled Stiles gently to his feet, holding him close as she led them around, quietly singing the words into his ears as they danced.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

 

Alex pulled away as the song faded and smiled at him. “You should get home.”

He shook his head. “This is our last night as a married couple. Tomorrow I move on. But tonight I want to sleep with you at my side.”

“I can’t leave this place Stiles. I have to stay near the Nemeton tonight.”

He shrugged. “Then we’ll sleep on the ground here.”

She sighed. “Alright, but I’ll be gone when you wake up.” She warned.

“I don’t mind. I’ll see on the full moon in a few days, right?”

She nodded. “If you want me to be here, I will be.”

He grinned. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “Come on. Let’s get you to sleep.”

Stiles smiled and pulled her to the ground. She leaned against the Nemeton and he curled up against her side, head on her shoulder.

“Thank you.” He whispered again.

“You’re my other half Stiles. I’d do anything for you.”

“But I’m also Derek’s.”

“Yea I think so. We’re twins who had codependency issues growing up so it’s not as strange to me as you’d think.”

“I don’t think it’s strange at all. Everyone has a soulmate, some have more than one, I just happened to find two of mine and they happened to be related.”

Alex chuckled. “Go to sleep Little Red.”

He smiled at the nickname but didn’t say anything. It seemed fitting that the first and last thing she said to him as a couple was Little Red.


	15. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it turns out I'm an idiot. For some reason the postings got out of order so a chapter got skipped again and I'm an idiot for it so please go back and read chapter 13 Goodbyes which goes before Second Life and accept this chapter as a gift of peace for my absolute stupidity when updating at night. So sorry guys!

“STILES!” Scott screamed. “STILES WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Stiles woke up stiff and on the forest floor, Alex gone. He whimpered without thinking and suddenly the whole pack was in the clearing.

“Oh my god Stiles!” Allison said, running forward to grab him.

He flinched away from her, unused to them after three days of being alone.

She pulled back, looking hurt, and Scott stepped forward cautiously. “Stiles? Bro? You alright?”

He nodded, remembering the night before and smiling. “She’s dead.” He said, a note of happiness in his voice.

“Yea we know why do you sound happy?” Isaac asked, worried.

“Because she’s not gone.” He said, smiling up at them. “She’s dead but she’s not gone.”

“Then where is she Stiles?” Lydia asked cautiously.

“Right here!” He said happily, rapping the Nemeton with his knuckles. “She’s right here with us! She can’t talk of course but I’m sure she’s listening.”

The pack all looked at each other, passing silent looks between them as Stiles grinned.

“Where’s Derek?” He asked. “He’ll want to know he can see his sister soon.”

“You mean Derek’s going to die soon?” Scott asked.

“No silly! She’s coming to the house when it’s the full moon! She promised she wouldn’t miss it!”

“Come on Stiles, let’s get back to the house.” Lydia said, stepping forward and grabbing him.

“You believe me, don’t you Lydia?”

“Course I believe you.” She answered. “Now come on. I’m hungry so you’re making me breakfast.”

“Okay!”

 

“I’m worried about him.” Scott whispered to Isaac and Erica. “He keeps talking about how he can’t wait to see Alex tonight.”

“Yea he was talking to me about her all morning.” Erica said. “He’s been really strangely happy since we found him by the Nemeton.”

“I’m really worried about him.” Isaac said. “He asked me to go to the store today to get ingredients for her favorite meal so he could make it for her tonight.”

“He actually thinks she’s coming tonight.” Erica said.

“Well we aren’t going to say anything. Scott said. “He’s happy. He let us back in. He let _Derek_ back in. After tonight we’ll stop it, but for now we’ll humor him. Alright?”

The other two nodded.

“Alright. Then let’s do this.” Scott said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

Stiles was grinning and dancing around the kitchen, making dinner, and singing along to the radio. He grinned when he saw them and spun around the island to kiss Erica on the cheek before getting back to work.

“Aren’t you excited?” Stiles asked. “Chandra and Ralph and Conall can’t wait!”

“You told the kids?” Scott asked.

“Well of course I told them! They’ve missed her!”

“We know Stiles.” Isaac said. “We just thought you were planning to surprise them with it.”

Stiles thought for a moment. “Hm. I should’ve. That would’ve been a great surprise.”

 

After dinner, where Stiles saved a plate of food in the microwave, and then everyone gathered in the living room.

“When are we going to run?” Ryker asked.

“After Alex visits.” Stiles answered, fiddling with the sweatshirt he was wearing. It was another of hers, the Sea World one she’d bought when they’d visited there last year.

“What if she doesn’t make it?” Scott asked cautiously.

“She will.” Stiles said firmly. “She promised.”

The pack all looked at each other and then looked up when Derek walked in.

Stiles grinned at him. “Hey Sourwolf!” He said happily. “Sit down and wait with jus! Alex’ll be here soon!”

Derek just nodded stiffly and leaned against the wall.

“Relax Derek! She’s alright! She’s happy!”

Derek didn’t say anything.

 _‘Leave my poor brother alone Stiles.’_ Alex’s voice echoed in his head.

He squealed and scrambled off the couch, running outside. Everyone jumped up and ran after him. He sprinted down the steps and jumped into her arms as she stepped from the forest. The pack stopped dead on the porch.

“Momma!” Ralph shouted as the three kids tumbled down the steps and ran towards her.

She smiled as she pulled away from Stiles and hugged them. “Hey babies!”

Stiles looked over at the pack, a smug grin on his face. “And you all thought I was crazy.”

“Alex.” Derek whispered, stepping out of the pack and walking down the steps.

Alex smiled and handed Conall to Stiles before walking over and pulling her brother into a hug. “He said it. I’m dead, not gone.”

“How are you here?” Derek whispered, holding her tightly.

“It’s a long story and I can smell my favorite meal so I’m going to eat that and then we’ll talk, alright?”

He nodded and let go but stuck close as she went inside, smiling at the pack as she passed them.

 

“So how are you here?” Scott asked as she finished.

Alex burped and stretched before answering. “I’m still not entirely sure but from what I can tell from the stores of knowledge in the Nemeton it was a combination of me dampening the other spirit of it, joining myself to the forest, and then dying in the forest. I seemed to have pushed the other spirit out and taken its place as the spirit of the Nemeotn. And I’ve lost my magic. I’m just a spirit now.”

“So we get to keep you?” Ryker asked, hopeful.

“No. Not really.” She said. “I can only appear on every other full moons.”

Ryker nodded sadly.

“It’s okay. I’m alright with it. It’s this or dead. At least this way you guys don’t have to grieve as much. Yes I’m dead and yes it’ll be hard but I’m not gone. I’m still here.” She looked at Stiles and smiled. “Stiles and I have talked and we’ve decided that we’re both moving on. The day you guys found him by me in the forest was the night I was able to reveal myself to him. We decided that was out last night as a couple and spent it with each other. I can’t have a relationship anymore as I’m only a physical being six nights every year, and he’s figuring out some stuff so it’s for the best.”

“What about your kids?” Allison asked.

“Stiles will raise them and I’ll see them when I can. More if someone brings them to the Nemeton to talk to me. I can hear you if you talk to me at the Nemeton.”

“So this is it?” Derek whispered. “The last of my family dead because of me.”

Alex stood up and walked over to punch him square in the jaw. He rocked, holding his jaw.

“Don’t you even think about blaming yourself for this. I chose this. It was _my_ choice. I made it and I’ve accepted the consequences. Don’t you dare take the blame for me.”

“But it’s true.” He said. “Our family died because of me. Laura died because I wasn’t there to protect her. I killed Peter. And now I’ve killed you to. The Hales are dead because of me.”

Alex grabbed her brother’s jaw and made him look at her. “Listen. _Really_ listen. Do you hear those three quick heartbeats upstairs? Those are my children. Those are _Hales_. Even if that’s not their last name. I’m not going to be able to tell them our stories. I won’t be here to tell them of the honor of the Hales or our histories. _You_ have to. You saved Ralph’s life because he was family. Now treat them like it. Protect my kids and make sure they know what it means to be a Hale. _Teach_ them.”

Derek nodded. “I will.” He whispered.

“Good.” She let go and turned back to the pack. “I can’t stay for long, my connection is still fresh and it’s weak. I’ll be able to stay for longer next time. Maybe someday I’ll be able to run with you again.” She looked at Stiles and jerked her head. “Can we talk Sti?”

He nodded and followed her back outside, to the forest.

“They can’t hear us.” She said.

He looked confused but she just smiled.

“Advantage of being the spirit of the forest I guess. I can still block sounds or scents if I want to.”

He grinned. “That’s awesome.”

“I know.”

“So why’re we out here?”

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pendant. “I found a record of this in the Nemeton and found it in the cellar. When you wear it, I’ll be able to hear you. If you call to me using that pendant, I will be able to appear for half an hour. But you must be careful as it can only be used once a moon cycle.”

Stiles nodded and took it, staring at it. It was shaped like a wolf’s paw, holding the moon. “Thank you.” He whispered.

She nodded. “I have to go now so can I have one last hug?”

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“Have you thought more about Derek?” She whispered.

He nodded. “I’m going to give it a shot.”

“Good. I expect children from the two of you to keep their half-siblings company.”

Stiles laughed, pulling away. “I’ll miss you.”

She shrugged. “I won’t feel much as a tree stump.”

He laughed again, finally loosing up. “Thank you for all of this. I think it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten from a dead person.”

Alex laughed at that. A full body, throw the head back, laugh. “I’ll see you in a month Stiles.”

“I’ll come talk to you in a few weeks to update you on the Sterek situation.”

“Sterek?” Alex asked.

“It’s what Lydia and Erica used to call the two of us. A combination of our names.”

She smiled. “Those two are pretty smart. Sterek. I like the sound of that.”

Stiles grinned. “You better. You gave permission for me to fuck your brother.”

Alex snorted and shook her head. “You’re an idiot Stiles.”

“And yet for some reason you still married me six years ago.”

“And I still don’t know why.”

“We watched the video you know. The anniversary one.”

She smiled. “Liked it?”

“Considering half of it was backgrounded by your singing, yea, I loved it.”

“Good. Keep up the tradition.”

“Already planning to.”

“Good boy.”

“Go home Alex.”

“Goodbye Stiles.”

“Love you Wolf.”

“Love you Red.”

 

This story started with a difficult decision made by a broken man. Come into town or leave again. He chose the difficult one. And it ended the same with a strong woman making a difficult choice. Live without her brother or save his life and give up her own to give her husband the spouse he _truly_ wanted and needed at his side. And she made the difficult choice. Life is a string of difficult choices and some seem stupid at the time, but in the end, everything turns out perfect. Just like magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one and it's a nice little epilogue that'll be up soon so stick with me one to go!


	16. Epilogue

“We are not naming our son Lyall!” Derek exclaimed, bounding down the steps. He was dressed nicely in a tux.

“Why not?!” Stiles answered, slowly coming down the steps behind him, slowly due to his extended belly, his wolf paw pendant swinging from its home around his neck. He was dressed in the semblance of a tux but it was difficult with his eight months along baby bump.

“Because it’s weird!” Derek answered.

“Dude! All our kids have weird names that mean something! For god’s sake Ralph means wolf advisor, Chandra is moon in Sanskrit, Conall means ‘strong as a wolf’, Larentia was the name of the wolf who raised Romulus and Remus and for Christ’s sake you picked out that name! Granted I named her brother Remus but it’s my pattern! This boy has to be named Lyall!”

“He’s right.” Alex said, ducking out of the trees. She was in the usual jeans and white shirt, but she’d lost the silver jacket for the night. “We were named with names that mean things. Derek means gifted ruler and Alexandra means defender of man. Not exactly wrong are they?” She rolled her eyes at the sign on the house. ‘Stilinski Institute for Witches and Wolves.’ She’d given it to them as their wedding gift and Derek thought it was silly but Stiles loved it so on the porch it went.

“I don’t want to name my son wolf!” Derek exclaimed, drawing Alex’s attention back to the problem at hand. “Why is that weird?!”

“Because the three of you are weird.” Scott declared, coming out of the house in a tux. “Now come on or we’re going to be late for the wedding.”

“And Lydia will kill us if we’re late for another one.” Allison said, joining them on the lawn, dressed in a gorgeous blue dress.

“She’s already starting to freak.” Alex supplied, smiling fondly at her family.

The four groaned.

“We better hurry.” Stiles said, reaching for Derek.

Derek sighed but picked him up, holding him carefully.

“Let’s go.” Alex said. “The kids are already there so we don’t need to worry about that. Scott, do you have the rings?”

“Yes I have the rings.”

“Good. Then let’s go marry some boys.” Alex said, grinning before turning back into the forest.

“Alex?” Stiles said.

“Yea Sti?”

“I now understand why you and the other pregnant people complained and I’d like to apologize for the way I acted when you were pregnant with ours. It’s awful.”

Alex laughed. “Are you going to tell me that every time you get pregnant?”

“Yes.” Stiles said.

“Alright.” Alex said.

They followed the path of magic little lights that lit a pathway through the trees to a clearing. The moon was full, hanging high above them, and the rest of the pack was gathered.

Chandra and Ralph waved at their mother when she walked in and Conall ran over to give her a hug.

“You made it!” He said happily.

“Of course I made it little one. I always make it to these things, don’t I?”

He nodded happily.

“Right.” She kissed his nose. “Now go sit back down by your sisters, we’ve got to get ready.”

He nodded again and then ran back to his seat. Alex looked at Lydia. “I don’t know how you do it.”

She smiled. “Magic.” She answered.

Alex laughed. “Where do you want me?”

“Go to your oldest son, he’s freaking out.” She answered. She looked at Stiles. “Stiles. Derek. Both of you go to the younger one. He needs his Alphas right now.”

All three nodded and hurried off. Alex followed the faint feeling of Joseph and stepped into the tent Lydia had set up in the trees for him to get ready in. He looked up as she entered and flew into her arms.

“I can’t do this.” He muttered.

“You can and you will.” Alex answered, rubbing his back in comfort. “You and Sam are each other’s halves. You belong together. And god help me if you don’t get married tonight I will kill you because I went through the awful process of getting you a wedding gift. Which is quite difficult for someone that only exists in the physical world for one night every two months.”

He laughed and pulled away. “Thanks Momma. You always know what to say.”

“Joseph you are grown ass twenty four year old man. Stop calling me Momma.”

Joe grinned. “Never.”

She rolled her eyes and glanced at his stomach. “I see you two have been busy.”

He blushed. “We’re waiting till after the wedding to announce it.”

She nodded. “Good choice.”

He smiled.

“You know, after you and Sam are hitched it’ll just be Ryker all on his own seeing as Danny and Isaac finally got their shit together.”

Joe laughed. Alex had had to walk in on them at Mari and Connor’s wedding for them to come out as a couple. She hadn’t spoken to them for weeks. She’s gotten better and communicating with her mind and now she can talk to them no matter what time of the month it is. But she can still only materialize on the full moon. So they planned everything on the full moon. Mari and Connor had gotten married on a full moon soon after Mari gave birth to their beautiful twins. Followed by Stiles and Derek, with Alex’s jokingly blessing of course. She’d almost smacked Derek silly with how long it took him to give Stiles a chance. She thought he was idiot because they had her full approval on fucking and he still took a year after she died to take his mate. But it’s Derek so he’s a bit stubborn. He couldn’t let himself be hapy because he still felt guilty about ‘killing’ Alex. But she’d convinced him it was alright, that she was happy, and he’d let it happen. The kids had been a bit more difficult to make understand it all but now they had Momma, Daddy, and Papa all helping them along. Boyd and Erica had been right behind them, having been waiting for a good time to get hitched. Meghan and Randall got married right at 18, ready to start their lives together. Josie and Seth had been next. But Joe and Sam waited until they were ready to get married, and now they were.

“You know that your kid will make fourteen kids under the age of ten in this pack you know. I mean there’s what, three from me and Stiles, two from Derek and Stiles with another on the way, three from Scott and Allison, two from Mari and Connor with a third on the way, Lydia and Jackson’s two, two from Erica and Boyd, Josie and Seth’s one, and Meghan and Randall’s one. And now you and Sam. That’s a lot of kids.

Joe smiled. “We know. There’s a reason everyone but Ryker’s moved out of the pack house and into our own places. We need the space.”

Alex shook her head. “Get ready for crazy.” She said. “Kids don’t let you sleep.”

“Really? Cause neither does Sam.”

Alex groaned. “I did not need to know that about your sex life!” She exclaimed.

Joe laughed. “But hey look at that, I’m calm, so it’s all good.”

Alex glared at him and he glared back.

“Are you two ready?” Lydia asked from outside.

“Ready when you are goddess.” Alex answered.

They could practically _hear_ the roll of her eyes. “Just get out here.”

Alex and Joe both chuckled and Alex held out her hand. “Ready boy?”

Joseph hesitated, rubbing his left wrist.

Alex noticed and smiled. She reached out and took his hand, pushing up the sleeve to show the rune each of the kids had asked her to tattoo on them on full moon night. It was the rune that stood for mother. Their way of remembering her sacrifice.

“Joseph this mark means you’re not losing your family. I’ll always be right beside you. Even when you can’t see me I’m there. Your family is there. Now stop being nervous about Sam leaving you at the alter because I will castrate him before I let him do that. So I’ll say it again. Ready boy?”

Joe smiled. “Ready Momma.”

Together they stepped out of the tent and with Lydia’s approval started walking towards the clearing. Just like Alex had done with Mari and Stiles and Erica and Meghan and Josie. She held tight to her boy’s arm and grinned. She could feel all the happiness and it made her feel like she was floating. Yea, she’s dead. But she’s nowhere near gone. She’s not there as often and the pack is alright without her, but she’s there when they need her. When only a mother’s words will do the trick. Sometimes difficult decisions must be made, but she’s happy with the way she made them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. Story's done. Please let me know what you thought of it and if you liked it I have one shots and other stories and things so check those out but you definitely don't have to so uh have a good day! Bye guys:)

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, let me know what you think I guess? I'm bloody awful at this. Comment please!


End file.
